Fire and Tiger: Divided Future
by Pixelfun20
Summary: Darktail's plan to eradicate the clans begins as Skyclan faces threats inside and outside their territory after the death of their deputy. Given a chance to save the clan, Tawnypaw goes on a quest to the original forest, leaving Hawkpaw alone with no idea what to do. Two prophecies now hang over his head, and a hero will soon rise from an unexpected origin…
1. Chapter 1

**This is the second book of the Fire and Tiger Series. If you haven't read the first book, **_**Secrets of the Past**_**, make sure to check that one out before continuing with this. Have fun reading and let me know what you think! :)**

* * *

**Allegiances:**

**Skyclan:**

Leader: Leafstar—brown-and-cream tabby she-cat with amber eyes. Apprentice, Hawkpaw

Deputy: Sparrowpelt—dark brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

Medicine Cat(s): Echosong—silver tabby she-cat with green eyes. Apprentice, Tawnypaw

Warriors:

Cherrytail—tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with blue eyes. Apprentice, Owlpaw

Waspwhisker—gray-and-white tom with blue eyes

Shrewtooth—skinny black tom with pale yellow eyes

Ebonyclaw—large black she-cat with green eyes (Daylight warrior)

Billystorm—ginger-and-white tom with leaf-green eyes (Daylight Warrior). Apprentice, Ashenpaw

Harveymoon—white tom with pale green eyes (Daylight Warrior)

Macgyver—black-and-white tom with yellow eyes. (Daylight Warrior)

Rockshade—black tom with blue eyes. Apprentice, Featherpaw

Tinycloud—small white she-cat with blue eyes

Sagenose—Pale gray tom with amber eyes. Apprentice, Rileypaw

Rabbitleap—Brown tom with blue eyes.

Nettlesplash—Pale brown tom with amber eyes. Apprentice, Firepaw

Plumwillow—Dark gray she-cat with green eyes

Brambleclaw—Large brown tabby tom with dark amber eyes.

Seedtail—Tan she-cat with darker spots, paws, and light amber eyes

Nightheart—Huge black tom with white paws and yellow eyes

Lakestream—Gray she-cat with a white belly and green eyes (Daylight warrior)

Harrybrook—Gray tom with dark amber eyes

Stormheart—Gray-and-ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Sandyclaw—Light brown tom with ginger legs and green eyes. Apprentice, Bellapaw

Birdwing—Black she-cat with blue eyes

Honeytail—Pale ginger she-cat with green eyes. Apprentice, Flightpaw

Juniperpelt—Cream tabby tom with yellow eyes

Hollyfrost—Black tom with gray paws and amber eyes (Daylight Warrior)

Apprentices:

Tawnypaw—Tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes (Medicine Cat Apprentice). 10 moons old

Featherpaw—Brown tabby she-cat with a white underbelly and blue eyes. 10 moons old

Hawkpaw—Brown tabby tom with white paws and dark amber eyes. 10 moons old

Firepaw—Light ginger tom with a white underbelly and blue eyes. 10 moons old

Bellapaw—Pale ginger she-cat with white stripes and green eyes. 8 moons old

Rileypaw—Pale gray tabby tom with blue eyes. 8 moons old

Flightpaw—Black she-cat with pale green eyes. 6 moons old

Owlpaw—Light brown tabby tom with green eyes. 6 moons old

Ashenpaw—Gray tabby she-cat with a darker belly and blue eyes. 6 moons old

Queens:

Clovertail—light brown she-cat with white belly and legs and green eyes (Adopted: Violetkit—Black-and-white she-cat with green eyes, Twigkit—Small gray she-cat with green eyes, Thrushkit—Light brown tabby tom with green eyes, Rustlekit—Dark gray tom with blue eyes. 4.5 moons old)

Mintfur—Gray tabby she-cat with green eyes (Nursing Nettlesplash's kits: Tadpolekit—Black she-cat with green eyes and stripes on her tail, Shadekit—Dark gray tom with green eyes and a lighter gray spot. 3.5 moons old)

Elders:

Fallowfern—Pale brown she-cat with blue eyes. Deaf

Brackenfall—Light brown tabby tom with green eyes

Tangle—ragged tabby tom loner with amber eyes

Patchfoot—black-and-white tom with green eyes

Petalnose—pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Cyanide:**

Alpha: Kenzie—Unattractive ginger she-cat with brown paws and amber eyes

Beta: Darktail—White tom with black markings on his face, tail, and paws

The Council:

Forest—Scarred brown tom with leaf-green eyes (Hunter)

Moonlight—Silver-gray she-cat with green eyes (Fighter)

Root—Smoky gray she-cat with patches surrounding both ears, a smoky gray back and tail, and amber eyes* (Fighter)

Fighters:

Blacktop—Huge black tom with yellow eyes

Haven—Pretty pure white she-cat with amber eyes

Link—Brown tabby tom with a lighter belly and amber eyes

Smoke—Black she-cat with murky gray paws and amber eyes

Washington—Solid white tom with yellow eyes

Patch—White tom with a black spot on his lower back, as well as covering the top of his head and ears, has blue eyes*

Raindrop—Pure white she-cat with blue eyes *

Thorn—Gray and brown mottled tom with yellow-gold eyes and black streaks on his sides*

Ash—Gray mottled she-cat with blue-gray eyes and black flecks.*

Stone—Gray-tan mottled tom with cocoa brown eyes, notched ears, scarred shoulders and haunches*

Hunters:

Sycamore—Reddish-brown tabby tom with amber eyes*

Flash—Gray tabby tom with blue eyes *

America—Black-and-white parched tom with bright blue eyes

Poppy—Dark tortoiseshell she-cat with yellow eyes*

Star—White-and-ginger she-cat with blue eyes

Ginny—Bright ginger she-cat with green eyes

Cry of the Wren (Wren)—Pale silver tabby she-cat with muted green eyes*

Firefly—Gray she-cat with ginger patches and dark green eyes*

Students:

Ripper—Black she-cat with white streaks and ice blue eyes (Fighter)

Leaflet—A brown tabby with a white tuft on his chest, and green/orange eyes* (Hunter)

Healer:

Dusk—Dusky gray and brown mottled tom with bright amber eyes*

Nursers:

Frost—lean creamy white she-cat with silver points, icy blue eyes, long plumy tail* (Mother of Thorn's kits: Flower—small fluffy peach and cream she-kit with tawny brown patches and yellow-gold eyes*, Striker—Lean gray and white tom-kit, black streaks on his sides and icy blue eyes*, Mouse—Tiny brown and gray she-kit with yellow-gold eyes*)

**Pasha's Gang: **

Pasha—Very dark, almost black tabby tom with green eyes

Hera—Light gray-and-white patched she-cat with blue eyes

Percy—Dark brown long-haired tom with yellow eyes

Annabeth—Light sandy-colored she-cat with blue-gray eyes

Dodge—Muscular dark brown tabby tom with green eyes

Skipper—Ginger-and-white tom with yellow eyes

Misha—Cream she-cat with darkened paws and blue eyes

**Loners:**

Ravenpaw—Jet black tom with a white dash, tail-tip and amber eyes

Barley—Black-and-white tom with blue eyes

Lily—Short furred brown she-cat with emerald eyes*

Harley—A gray-and-brown tabby tom with green eyes

**The Four Clans:**

Blackstar—Large white tom with jet-black paws and yellow eyes. Leader of Shadowclan.

Firestar—Ginger tabby tom with green eyes. Leader of Thunderclan

Ivypaw—Silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes. Apprentice of Thunderclan.

Breezepelt—Jet black tom with yellow eyes. Warrior of Windclan.

Tawnypelt—Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes. Warrior of Shadowclan.

Shrewfoot—Gray she-cat with black feet and light amber eyes. Warrior of Shadowclan.

Flametail—Dark ginger tom with bright blue eyes. Medicine Cat of Shadowclan.

Tigerheart—Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes. Warrior of Shadowclan.

Sootpaw—White tom with black paws, ears, and tail-tip, and green eyes. Apprentice of Shadowclan

* - Reader-submitted OCs. Thank you for your contributions! They've been a huge help!

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

"Tawnypaw, I need you to fetch some more juniper berries and ragwort, please."

The tortoiseshell she-cat looked up from where she'd been sorting some of the older herbs and nodded. Silently, she snagged two of the berries on a claw and picked up some of the Ragwort, passing them over to Echosong. Her mentor gave her a nod of thanks, then turned back to Ravenpaw, placing the herbs near his mouth.

"Ravenpaw," the silver she-cat murmured. "I have some more herbs for you. Can you eat them?"

The ailing tom's eyes opened slightly, and he gave a stiff nod. Tawnypaw turned away as her mentor helped him eat and turned back to her herbs, feeling frustrated that she could do nothing more than sort plants.

Half a moon had passed since the fire and battle with Cyanide, and hardly anything had happened since. It seemed the rogue group were licking their wounds and regrouping like Skyclan was, which was just as good, considering that a burnt forest meant very little food and a weakened clan. That included next to no new herbs, which resulted in Echosong having to rely on her own stores to care for the clan. They did have a lot, thanks to their large territory, but with a cold spell falling across the gorge, despite it being the middle of greenleaf, there was a deep-seated fear in the medicine den that they wouldn't have enough to see them through leaf-bare.

Ravenpaw was another issue. The old tom had been very kind to the clan, and Tawnypaw herself had grown quite fond of him in the three moons since he'd arrived, but he was quickly draining their supplies and just not getting better. Echosong could not see what was wrong with him, and in the end they'd resorted to simply treating his symptoms to try and prolong his life. Barley, Rileypaw, and Bellapaw were constant visitors to the den, and Tawnypaw liked to think that she had become very good friends with the three former loners as well.

"It's still pouring to no end out there! You medicine cats sure have it lucky."

Tawnypaw turned around to see Sagenose duck into the den with a soaked rabbit between his jaws, shaking out his fur near the entrance and spraying droplets all around him. Tawnypaw spared a look outside to see that the scenery hadn't changed since she'd woken, rain falling so hard outside that one could hardly see two fox-lengths ahead of them. Thunder rolled in the distance.

"Sagenose," Echosong looked up from where she'd been ministering to Ravenpaw. "I hope you haven't been out there more than necessary."

The pale gray warrior chuckled, but Tawnypaw could see the faint signs of frustration in the subtle flicking of his tail. Sagenose had been injured badly during the fire, most of his right flank having sustained burns. Besides Patchfoot (who'd dislocated his leg but had retired to elder's den the day after Hollyfrost had been made a warrior), he was the only warrior not back on active duty. His fur, short, stubby, and kitten-soft, had just started to grow back, and he still required a new poultice every day or so.

"Gladly," he responded. "Though I have to admit, the water feels nice in small doses. Has Flightpaw come in yet?"

Tawnypaw blinked at the mention of Sagenose's reclusive daughter. She'd been made an apprentice to Honeytail hardly eight sunrises ago, but other than that she'd heard nothing about the black she-cat.

"No," Echosong shook her head. "Why?"

"There was a big thorn in her nest," the father confessed. "Gave her a pretty nasty scratch last night. I told her to go see you."

"Featherpaw made the nests last," Tawnypaw hummed. "I can tell her to be more careful."

"Yes," Echosong shot an approving look at her apprentice, making Tawnypaw straighten with pride. "Could you go see where they are? Sparrowpelt would know for sure; he'll be in the leader's den with Leafstar."

Tawnypaw huffed softly at the thought of having to go out with the weather like this, but she nodded anyways.

"I brought a rabbit for the three of you, by the way," Sagenose put in, setting down the fresh-kill as he spoke. Tawnypaw's stomach rumbled. She hadn't eaten since yesterday. "I'm sure there'll be some left over by the time you get back."

Now with the appropriate motivation, Tawnypaw sucked in a deep breath and dove into the torrential rain. The medicine cat den was nearer to the bottom of the ravine, and the rocks were slippery with water. The river, swelling past its banks but not yet to the point of flooding, roared and foamed with the rise of water.

Tawnypaw huffed to herself, bunched up her legs, and leapt to the next rock so she could reach the leader's den, higher up on the cliffside. What usually was a small jump that she'd performed dozens of times before became a laborious task as a gust of wind nearly knocked her off her feet once she'd landed. Blinking rain out of her eyes, the tortoiseshell made another jump to the next rock, paws splashing in a puddle as she landed. Tawnypaw shivered, but thankfully there were no more jumps to be made, and she quickly ducked into Leafstar's den, shaking some of the water out of her fur.

"—too dangerous to—" Sparrowpelt's voice cut off as he caught sight of his niece. "Ah, Tawnypaw! Does Echosong need anything?"

Tawnypaw looked over to see her leader and deputy sitting together next to Leafstar and Billystorm's dual nests, obviously having been deep in conversation. She quickly relayed her message from Echosong, not wanting to interrupt for too long.

"Hum," Sparrowpelt tilted his head, thinking. "Flightpaw is cleaning the nursery. I sent Featherpaw out with a hunting patrol over in the plains, I think. They should be back by sunhigh, but I wouldn't be surprised if it takes them longer in this weather."

"And people ask why I chose to be a medicine cat," Tawnypaw joked. Sparrowpelt's eyes twinkled, but it was Leafstar who answered.

"Don't go flaunting it, or I'll have a half-dozen apprentices begging to join your den. Now go find your friends," the dismissal was very friendly but clear. Tawnypaw nodded and left once again.

Stumbling through the rain. Tawnypaw leapt over to the nursery, which thankfully was only a couple fox-tails away. Ducking inside once again, her heart warmed as the warm scent of cats wafted up her nose.

"Ah, Tawnypaw!" Clovertail welcomed her, looking up from where she'd been telling Shadekit, Rustlekit, and Twigkit a story. "What brings you here?"

"Just Flightpaw," Tawnypaw smiled, catching sight of said she-cat in the corner, rolling up a soiled bed of moss with disgust rolling off of her. Owlpaw was working next to her, but seemed much more content with his role. "Echosong wants her for a bit, I'm afraid."

"Tawnypaw!" Violetkit exclaimed from where she'd been play-wrestling Tadpolekit. "Is the storm getting any better? It's _pouring _out there and I'm _bored_!"

"It's still raining like a waterfall out there, I'm afraid, Tawnypaw chuckled in reply. "I could hardly keep my footing. It's definitely not weather for kits to be playing in."

"That's not fair!" Rustlekit _humpf'ed_, pawing at the dusty ground.

"I'm gonna go crazy if I can't leave this place!" Tadpolekit added overdramatically, pouncing on Shadekit. Her brother squealed in defiance, and they soon began to squabble.

"Stop that, you two!" Mintfur scolded them, picking up Tadpolekit by the scruff of her neck and setting her down a tail-length or so away. "No roughhousing in the nursery."

Ignoring the whining of the younger kits, Tawnypaw turned to Flightpaw and Owlpaw.

"Sagenose told me you were supposed to come to the medicine den today," she said. Owlpaw blinked, looking up from his work. Flightpaw just scowled to herself and focused more on it. "He said you have a pretty nasty scratch from a thorn in your nest."

"It's nothing," the black she-cat muttered. Tawnypaw angled her head to take a better look at her, and glimpsed a dark streak of a partially healed wound on her left shoulder. It wasn't serious, but would need some comfrey or dock to prevent an infection. "Dad's just overreacting a bit." Tawnypaw sent her a deadpan look, which Flightpaw returned easily.

"Your wound could get infected, and you'll have to take time off training," she tried. This technique had worked when Echosong had used it on Featherpaw. Perhaps it would work on Flightpaw, too. "It'll only take a couple minutes, and we still have plenty of dock."

Flightpaw wavered, paw hovering from where she was rolling some moss into a ball.

"It's better to get it over with, Flightpaw," Mintfur put in, batting Tadpolekit away from where she was trying to sneak up on a sleeping Twigkit. "Trust me. I know from experience."

"I can finish the nursery," Owlpaw offered, ears perking up.

Flightpaw rolled her eyes. "Fine," she huffed, standing. "I'll get it looked at. Happy?"

"Very." Tawnypaw purred, brushing off the annoyed look Flightpaw shot her. "It's my job to be."

The two left the nursery after that, ducking back into the pouring rain, Flightpaw grumbling to herself as she did so. Tawnypaw raised her eyes to the stormy sky as they stumbled their way down to the medicine den. She was most definitely just as bad as Featherpaw.

A shape flashed in the corner of her eye, catching Tawnypaw's attention. Looking up, she glimpsed Hawkpaw on a small ledge overlooking the path she and Flightpaw were taking. The brown tabby had tucked himself under a small overhang, and was beckoning for Tawnypaw to meet him there.

Tawnypaw's stomach growled, and for a moment she considered just leaving him there because _for Starclan's sake she was starving_, but eventually sighed, resigned herself to eating stale, cold rabbit, and turned to Flightpaw.

"Hawkpaw needs me for a minute," she said, stopping just a fox-length or so away from the medicine den. "Echosong can give you your treatment. Could you tell her I'll be back in a minute?"

"Sure, whatever."

Not very reassured by the answer but knowing that was the best she was going to get, Tawnypaw jumped up to the ledge Hawkpaw had commandeered, nearly slipping and falling on a particularly slippery section of the rocky floor before reaching her littermate. Hawkpaw scooted over to allow her room under the overhang, and Tawnypaw shook herself out once she joined him, ignoring her brother's squawk of surprise and annoyance.

"What was that for?" he huffed, shaking himself to be rid of the droplets Tawnypaw had sprayed over him.

"I'm postponing eating a perfectly good rabbit for this," Tawnypaw huffed, shooting him a deadpan look. "I might as well be comfortable. Didn't you see how I nearly brained myself trying to get up here?"

"You were fine."

"Tell that to my soaking wet underbelly and wrenched claw. What did you want to talk about, anyways?"

Hawkpaw snorted, and Tawnypaw rolled her eyes, knowing the wrenched claw was an exaggeration but not really caring.

"Just… have you heard anything about what we're going to do about Cyanide? Or about my…" He paused, paws scratching at the ground. "Situation?"

Tawnypaw let out a long breath, feeling a little bit annoyed. She'd had to postpone eating for this? Ever since Hawkpaw had revealed his powers to Echosong, he was always trying to learn more about what they were doing, as if it was his responsibility to do so. And whenever he couldn't figure out what was going on, he went to Tawnypaw for answers, as if she wasn't just as left out of the loop as he was. So far, only Echosong, Leafstar, Sparrowpelt, and their parents knew about Hawkpaw's abnormal powers and her own prophetic dreams about them, and she was just as glad that they didn't talk about them all that much. Ever since Sharpclaw had died, it was nice trying to maintain some form of normality in her life.

"Leafstar's called our parents and Seedtail into her den a couple times, but that's probably because they know the most about Cyanide. Echosong and I are running low on horsetail and marigold, and Sparrowpelt had a mouse for breakfast. Anything else?"

"Very funny," Hawkpaw huffed. However, he flattened his ears, conveying a sense of frustration. "I can tell you're frustrated with me, you know. If you want me to stop, just say so."

"Telling you to stop won't make you stop," she shot back, partially regretting the words as they whipped through the rain much more harshly than she intended. "Look, I get wanting to know more. I do, too. But calm down for a bit; Cyanide isn't about to show up in the gorge and kill us all by sundown."

Hawkpaw looked like he wanted to say something, but then decided not to. Tawnypaw rolled her shoulders, preparing to jump down from the ledge. Outside, the rainfall had noticeably begun to lessen.

"If you really want to know what to do next, try that dream-walking thing of yours," she finally replied. "Now, I'm going to go eat."

Hawkpaw hummed, now visibly deep in thought. Her comment must have struck a chord with him. Shrugging to herself and reasoning he'd tell her if something of note happened, Tawnypaw leapt down to the medicine den, ready to eat a very welcome lunch.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the late update. Let me know what you think of the next chapter; I've started changing things up...**

* * *

"Star. Star. _Star~_."

A paw prodded incessantly at Star's side, and she groaned, instinctively curling in around herself. Her bones ached, and sleep beckoned at the back of her mind, causing the intrusion to be quite unwelcome.

"Go away," she muttered, swiping out blindly at the air in front of her. "Let me sleep."

"_Star._ You promised you'd take Leaflet today! I've had him for the last four days; don't let me down now!"

Star creaked open a single eye at the comment, looking up to see a black and white patched tom with piercing blue eyes staring back at her. Hissing to herself once again, she batted out at him. Now with her target in sight, she struck him right on the nose, making him flinch back.

"Quiet, America, or I'll make you take him a fifth day."

The tom, America, shot her an unimpressed look. At that, Star let out a long-suffering sigh, opened both her eyes, and stood, stretching as she did so. America snickered.

"I'm gonna go find Washington," he announced as Star sent him a look. "He said he'll patrol us during our next outing."

"As long as he isn't bringing Ripper along. That student is a menace, I tell you."

America's eyes twinkled. "So you always say. Come out once you're awake. We gotta get breakfast for the Council before the sun rises."

Right. Predawn duty was always the worst, and definitely one of the most despicable jobs of a Hunter, in her own opinion. Star shook herself out, loosening her muscles, then spared a moment or so to groom herself as she took in her surroundings.

Just as usual, very little of the predawn light filtered through the leaves of the large tree that sheltered the Hunters' den. Across from her, Flash and Ginny were still asleep, the two mates curled next to each other and dead to the world. Sycamore and Poppy were also still asleep, but Firefly's nest was empty.

Well, they needed to get going if they were going to get back before sunrise. Star spared one last lick to her ruffled fur and trotted out of the den, shivering in the predawn chill. The terrible rainstorm from yesterday had blown over during the night, and had left behind a damp, muddy chill that seeped into a cat's bones.

The rest of the predawn patrol were huddled by the large oak tree that was situated in the middle of camp, conversing quietly in the early morning air. Firefly and Wren were both talking to each other, while Leaflet sat off to one side, the small tabby hunched over in the morning chill. America was just rejoining them, his much more stoic brother Washington following a couple paces behind.

"Star, Washington," Wren nodded. As the oldest of the group, they turned to her as the de facto leader after a moment of hesitation. Washington could technically contest her for that position, since he was a Fighter, but the stoic tom simply dipped his head, conceding to her. "Good morning. Where do you want to go today?"

"Nowhere near Skyclan," Firefly muttered. Washington shot her a stern look, eyes flickering towards the Council Den, but the gray and ginger she-cat only flicked an ear dismissively. "What? They have warriors who know how to fight and the fire has practically burnt their part of the forest to the ground. Even if we caught any prey, we'd have to fight them for it."

"And we only have one Fighter with us," Star found herself agreeing. Firefly sent her a grateful look. "Maybe we should go a different way today."

"Sounds like a plan, then," Wren conceded. "We need to get going if we want to get back by dawn. Washington?"

Said tom just hummed, tail flicking dismissively. Wren, however, knew him well enough to know that it was an agreement, so she stood, stretched briefly, and trotted over to the sole exit of bramble-enclosed camp. The rest of the patrol followed her, and Star let the group pass, falling in step with Leaflet, who was trailing behind at the tail end of the group.

"Let me guess," the young tom muttered, shooting Star a low look with his dual colored eyes. "You got stuck with me today?"

"That easy to tell?" She replied, forcing a cheerful tinge to her tone to make her words teasing. Oh, this was going to be fun. Though she didn't strictly dislike Leaflet, the tom was a terror to teach.

"America's been complaining about me for the last couple days." Ahead of them, said tom's ears flattened in embarrassment. Star had to repress a snicker. "I'm stubborn, not _deaf_, you know!" The last bit of the words carried over the entire group as they left camp, and America ducked his head, shoulders shaking with concealed laughter. Even from the back of the group, Star could tell that Wren was rolling her eyes.

Star shook her head as they took one of Cyanide's recently formed trails away from the one that lead towards Skyclan and towards the section of the forest that had not been burnt to the ground. Wren took the lead, Washington at her heels, while she and Leaflet continued to keep pace at the back.

Cyanide had been lucky over the last half moon, much luckier than Skyclan. The fire that had razed most of the forest near the gorge had missed their camp by a fairly wide margin, and only Rain had died before the rains had come, inhaling too much smoke while out patrolling with a couple hunters. Star remembered quite vividly when Darktail had returned from the attack and heard the news. Poppy's wounds were sure to scar.

But at least Skyclan had been taught a lesson. Those cats were crazy, pushing their funky religion and culture on whoever was unfortunate to cross paths with them. America and Washington knew this firsthand, when several of their housecat friends had been coerced into joining. The two brothers had used to belong to twolegs, but after their friends had all left to join either Skyclan or Pasha's gang, they'd run off in fear of being attacked themselves and happened to meet Star, who'd introduced them to Darktail and his cause. She'd been close friends with the toms ever since.

Cyanide was a new group, but it had risen quickly in response to the threats of Skyclan and Pasha. Star was glad to be a part of it.

Firefly stopped suddenly, drawing Star out of her thoughts as the young she-cat angled her ears in a way that requested the rest of the patrol to halt, and stalked off to the right, soon disappearing into the undergrowth. Star opened her mouth, catching a whiff of starling on the wind.

"Fan out," Wren murmured, as to not risk the loss of Firefly's catch. "Meet you back at camp at sunrise."

"Holler if you need me," Washington muttered, already patting some fallen leaves into some semblance of a nest. He yawned. "I _probably_ be awake enough to help you."

America snorted, whacked Washington once with once with his tail, and stalked off in a different direction as Wren disappeared into the bushes. Star let out a subtle sigh as Leaflet turned to her with an unimpressed gaze.

"Okay, _Hunter_," he announced, licking his paw and drawing it over an ear. "Show me what ya got."

Ignoring Leaflet's blatant words, Star took a third route, pausing only momentarily to make sure Leaflet was following her. Opening her mouth to welcome the scents of the early morning forest, she caught a stale scent of fox, perhaps a day or so old, and mouse, which seemed to have passed by in the night.

"I'm not smelling anything," Leaflet complained. "All the prey's still asleep."

Star flicked the tom with her tail, patience wearing thin. "Be quiet," she scolded him. "Or I'll get Darktail or Kenzie to put you on herb duty. You're scaring away all the prey from here to Skyclan."

Leaflet made a face, clearly annoyed, but said nothing in the end, taking Star's threat to heart. Doing her best to ignore Leaflet's body movements, she walked forwards through the brush for a couple more foxlengths, mouth open. Finally, the mouse scent from earlier returned, this time much stronger. Signalling for Leaflet to still, she crouched, ducking under a large shrub as the mouse came into sight. A moment later the prey was caught, and Star trotted back to the young tom with the prey between her jaws. She dropped it at his feet.

"There's breakfast," she announced. "Eat up. If we find something good for Darktail, he might give me enough time to teach you how to hunt rabbits."

"We aren't supposed to eat until Darktail does," Leaflet responded, giving her a look. This time Star rolled her eyes.

"No one follows that rule unless the prey is good, and you know that," she responded curtly. _Bratty pain in the tail. _"I know you've eaten with America and Wren. Now come on and eat, unless you want to hunt on an empty belly."

Star bent down and tore a chunk out of the mouse before Leaflet could respond, and the other cat simply muttered to himself and followed suit. In a couple moments, the mouse was gone and the remains tossed to the side, and they were off again.

However, despite that she would never admit it, Leaflet did seem to have a point. After the mouse, she caught only the stale scents of prey, and her companion was getting restless, wanting to do something more than just walking around.

Finally, as the sun peeked over the horizon and they had wandered a bit closer to Skyclan territory than she'd meant to, Star caught a whiff of thrush. _Yes! _Leaflet wouldn't go after this one, since, of course, thrush was Kenzie's favorite and Star couldn't risk losing it. Besides that, prey meant she wasn't going back home empty-pawed. Prey meant she wasn't to be punished.

She dropped down again, and Leaflet, also catching the scent, made as if to stalk it, but Star pushed him to the side, knowing what the outcome of that would be. Thankfully, though the brown tom hissed quietly, he stood down. Star stalked forwards carefully, eyeing the thrush carefully as it perched on a low hanging branch.

Then, a black blur nigh exploded from the brush opposite her, clawing at the thrush. Star flinched in surprise as a black she-cat caught the thrush with a leap that was astonishing for someone her age, crashing back down as the thrush squaked. Hurriedly, the black she-cat killed it by snapping its neck.

Star flattened her ears. That had been _her _catch! With all the ruckus being made, she wasn't going to find any more prey for a while around here. She turned to Leaflet.

"Go get Washington," she whispered. "She stole my catch."

Leaflet's eyes glittered in excitement, and he was off in a moment, racing back the way they came. Star swallowed in sudden nervousness, knowing she hadn't challenged someone for prey on her own before, but pushed it down. She could do this! She couldn't exactly go back and tell Forest she hadn't caught anything!

"Hey!" She barked, standing up and emerging from the brush, sounding much more confident than she felt. The she-cat's head whipped up, ears going flat as a second cat, this one a sandy-pelted tom and perhaps a moon or two younger than her, emerged. "I was tracking that thrush. It's mine!"

The sandy-pelted tom flinched. "Sorry…" he muttered, looking frightened. The black she-cat sent him a look.

"We're not giving her our prey, Firepaw!" She nearly snapped, before returning her gaze to Star. "I caught the thrush, miss. You have no claim on it."

"I do," Star hissed, flattening her ears as well. This would be easy enough. Forest had been teaching her intimidation tactics for moons; the tom, Fire_paw _(Skyclan, then. He was a bit far from his territory, wasn't he?) certainly didn't look like a fighter, and the she-cat was hardly more than a kit. Even though Star only knew basic fighting moves, intimidating them would be easy. "I saw it. I want it. I get it."

"Try me," the she-cat hissed, crouching over the thrush. Star tilted her head.

"You're a bit far out from Skyclan's boundaries, aren't you?" she asked, buying time until Washington could come. She stepped forwards, and though the she-cat didn't move, Firepaw stepped back. "We wouldn't want anything to happen so far away now, wouldn't we?"

"Please, you're only a rogue." And _there_. A slight tremble in the she-cat's voice. A waver. Fear. As it should be. Only the foolish did not fear Cyanide's power.

"I am a member of Cyanide. I know very well what I deserve."

They fell silent for a moment, each she-cat sizing the other up. Firepaw backed up another step. Then, there was a rustle behind her, and Star risked a glance to see Washington emerge from the undergrowth, Leaflet looking like a three-moon-old kit next to the large white tom. Firepaw flinched again, and now even the she-cat looked afraid.

Washington bore his fangs. Firepaw whimpered.

"I knew this was a bad idea…" he muttered, nearly trembling. "Flightpaw, the thrush isn't worth it. Let's just go. We can catch another."

"It's _mine_," Flightpaw protested, but it was weak. Washington smirked, padding forwards. Firepaw moved back, but Flightpaw held her ground, despite now being visibly just as terrified as Firepaw. Washington stopped a mouse-length away from her, looking her up and down.

"Kenzie and Darktail will like this one," he finally rumbled, amusement glittering in his eyes. He switched his focus to Firepaw. "Get out of here, kit, before I give you some serious scars to think about."

Firepaw squeaked, but didn't move. His bright blue eyes found Star's for a moment, and she found herself surprised to feel pity for the poor thing. He and Flightpaw probably didn't know any better, being raised in a place like Skyclan.

And then the moment was over. Washington hissed, and Firepaw was gone, racing away into the underbrush.

"Well, at least he can run fast," Leaflet remarked lazily. Star watched the fern fronds swish from the tom's departure for a moment before switching her attention back to Flightpaw and Washington.

"Pick up the thrush," Washington announced, and Star had to give him credit as Flightpaw hurried to obey. The tom was quiet, but when he wanted to be, he was just as intimidating as Darktail. "You're coming with us."

Flightpaw looked as if she wanted to protest, but an unsheathing of Washington's claws clearly made her think better of it. Washington turned around, back in the direction of home, and Star and Leaflet fell in behind Flightpaw, making sure she wouldn't try to escape. The poor thing was practically trembling as they walked.

Star, on the other paw, was practically singing with excitement. Intimidation was something Forest had only introduced to the Hunters recently, and it only worked part of the time, depending on if the Fighters were around to help out. But she'd done it! She'd gotten the thrush _and_ found a new recruit in one fell stroke. She hadn't felt so proud since she'd helped the Fighters by catching prey to Mark Skyclan.

Soon enough, Star caught sight of the large oak tree that signalled the center of camp. She had to almost physically restrain herself from running ahead, feeling extremely excited as they walked into camp.

Everyone else was now awake, as the sun has long since risen into the sky. The confrontation with the two Skyclan cats had delayed them, but as Star looked around, she knew no one would mind.

First off, it seemed that Wren, Firefly, and America had found enough food to give the Council, Alpha, and Beta on their own. Root and Moonlight, the two Fighters on the Council, each had a large shrew, while Forest sat in his usual perch in the lower branches of the oak tree, where he was able to watch all the goings-on in camp. Ripper and Patch were currently fighting over a mouse (as she watched, Patch cuffed Ripper over the ear, sending small droplets of blood onto the dirt. Star huffed as the student backed down. Served her right for challenging a Fighter twice her age), while Dusk watched in the shadows, hardly visible from where he watched the rest of the camp carefully, in a similar manner to Forest.

Cyanide. The name might strike fear into the hearts of their enemies, but to Star, this place was home, and their members her kin.

The fern fronds surrounding the Alpha-Beta nest twitched, and Star turned to see a murky ginger she-cat exit the den. Star bowed her head as Kenzie approached, while the Alpha twitched her ear in a greeting.

"Star," she rumbled, eyes falling on Flightpaw. The Skyclan cat winced, nearly dropping the thrush in her jaws. "Who is this?"

Star drew herself up proudly. "She calls herself Flightpaw, Kenzie. She's from Skyclan, but stayed beyond her borders and caught my thrush. She showed promise in not backing down when I confronted her. Washington thinks she could be an asset to our cause."

Kenzie snorted, tail flicking dismissively. "Darktail!" She called out. Star ignored the prick in her belly when she said that. She had hoped the Alpha would pay attention to her achievement. "This is for you. Star." The she-cat's gaze shot up. "Good job. I'll tell Forest how you did."

Star sucked in a long breath as Kenzie padded away, the ground practically swaying beneath her paws. Leaflet snorted, and she flicked him with her tail. Compliments from Kenzie, her mother, were rare, and getting some sort of approval from her, despite being a Hunter, would be the highlight of the moon.

"We have a new addition?" Star turned to see Darktail padding towards them, an expression of interest contorting his body. Flightpaw flinched again, dropping the thrush. "Leaflet, bring the thrush to Kenzie. Raindrop!" The white she-cat's head perked up from where she'd been grooming herself. "Come with me. And," His voice became softer, more kind, as he turned to Flightpaw. "What is your name, kit?"

Flightpaw's eyes flashed as the dropped the thrush so Leaflet could take it, and even though she didn't comment on the being called a kit, Star knew that Darktail hadn't missed the moment of rebelliousness.

"You killed Sharpclaw," she declared quietly, flattening her ears. Darktail sighed eyes flickering.

"He died from the fire," he replied. "He was wounded and I couldn't help him escape without sacrificing myself. It was a mistake, one I hope to not repeat. Now, your name?"

Flightpaw blinked, and for a moment, she was silent.

"Flightpaw. I'm apprenticed to Honeytail. I'm from Skyclan," she finally murmured, as if it were a confession. Darktail purred briefly, shooting a look at Raindrop, who'd just approached. The she-cat nodded as she assessed the Skyclan cat, then beckoned with her tail. Darktail nudged Flightpaw forwards, and she mutely followed. They went over to the edge of camp, and were gone around a bush in moments.

So. That had really just happened. Star felt as if she was on cloud nine.

"Star?" The ginger-and-white she-cat turned to see America padding up to her. The Hunter tilted his nose to where Raindrop, Darktail, and Flightpaw had vanished. "You found her?"

"Yup!" She chirped. "She'll make a great Fighter."

America snorted. "We'll see if she's smart enough to realize that she's been brainwashed since she was a kit. Poor thing. She looked terrified."

"Darktail and Raindrop will get to her. They did with you."

America purred, eyes twinkling. "Yes. Yes, they did. You're on a roll, you know. Keep on going like this, and you'll be able to challenge Forest for his position by next newleaf."

Star flicked her tail. "Mmm. That's a thought, isn't it? You sure you don't just want special treatment?"

A huff. "Cruel."

"Kittypet blood runs in your veins, my friend."

"_Rude_. Last I checked, I brought in the most prey yesterday."

"So you say. Want to sunbathe for a bit? Leaflet's training can wait."

"Fine."

Star chuckled, and trotted off with America to find a good spot to lay down.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you again for all the support! I'm so excited to see what you guys think!**

**Reviews: **

**Key**—Thank you! I'm glad you appreciate how I'm writing the characters—its point is to humanize the villains

**Olivewhisker**—Yay! Star is probably one of my favorite characters.

* * *

When Hawkpaw opened his eyes, he knew that he had, once again, made a terrible mistake.

He looked up, once again seeing the giant, nearly leafless trees of the Dark Forest reaching up into the pitch black sky. It hadn't changed since the last time he stumbled across it a half-moon or so ago, the same pale mist curling around his paws, though there was now a distant scent of crowfood in the air.

_Fox dung. _Hawkpaw shivered, casting his gaze around the forest to try and see if he could see anyone. Finding no one, he let out a breath, trotting over to the base of a tree and crouching down, trying to figure out what to do. The tom he had met last time he was here had told him that falling asleep would allow him to leave, but Hawkpaw wasn't that tired. Sleep would be some time in coming, and he wasn't exactly comfortable trying to drift off in a place where such evil cats lived.

He just wanted to find Starclan. Why did he always end up in the Dark Forest?

Still, there wasn't much he could do. Hawkpaw rested his chin on his forepaws, keeping his eyes trained on the forest before him. If Hawkfrost and Tigerstorm or whatever their names were were still hanging around, he wanted to keep an eye out.

Then there was a crunch of paws on a dried leaf. Hawkpaw's ears perked up as a new, foreign scent entered his jaws. Scrambling up to his feet, Hawkpaw turned around, catching sight of a cat in the distance. They were facing away from him, so he couldn't see their face, but Hawkpaw could just make out through the mist that they were a tortoiseshell, with ragged, clumped fur.

Hawkpaw's breath caught in his throat as he pressed himself against the tree, begging to not be seen. But it seemed he had made some sort of sound, or the cat had scented him, for they turned around, her (they seemed to be a she-cat) dark amber eyes connecting with his.

Hawkpaw froze. The she-cat's ear twitched, and she smirked, bounding towards him. Terrified, the tom crouched down as she approached, knowing that running would do very little to help him at this point. The cat probably knew this forest like the back of her tail, and there was little undergrowth in this part of the forest to hide in. Shoving down his fear, Hawkpaw unsheathed his claws, flattening his ears as she approached.

"Now what are you doing here, young one?" She purred roughly. Hawkpaw hissed back at her. He'd have to be blind and deaf to not realize that the malice and anger rolling into the air was coming from her.

"None of your business," he spat. The she-cat chuckled. Subtly, her claws slid out. Hawkpaw stepped back involuntarily.

"Aw, you've got spunk," she purred. "Though I do hope you have some brains in you. What are you doing here?"

"I suggest you leave the apprentice alone, Mapleshade." A new voice sounded from behind him. Hawkpaw nearly jumped a foot in the air, while the she-cat scowled, eyes focusing to just above his shoulder. "I mean, I am fairly certain you remember what happened last time you challenged me."

Hawkpaw finally found it in himself to take his eyes off of Mapleshade for a moment, glancing to see who was behind him. To his surprise, the tom that he ran into last time he was here, the large white tom with the black paws and ears, was there. His yellow eyes glittered menacingly, but Hawkpaw could only detect worry, protectiveness, and a slight undercurrent of fear in his mind.

Mapleshade, in the meantime, just chuckled.

"If you so wish," she purred again, sickeningly. "Your fate is already sealed, Blackstar. You won't last a moon here once you die. I wonder how long this one will." She tilted her head, thinking. "I'm sure Darkstripe could have some fun. Or some of the trainees—"

"_Leave_, Mapleshade." A flare of red-hot anger permeated the air. "Or I'll make you."

"Fine, fine. We have all the time in the world to settle our differences, anyways. Goodnight." Mapleshade flicked her tail, then she was gone, disappearing into the mist.

Hawkpaw relaxed slightly as she disappeared, knowing the white tom wasn't going to hurt him—immediately, at least. He turned back to said tom, who looked back at him with a faint interest.

"Sorry," he apologised. "I'm not sure why I showed up here again. Thanks for helping me out."

"Cats rarely end up here on purpose," Blackstar huffed, flicking his tail. His yellow eyes lingered on the patch of mist where Mapleshade had left, as if he expected her to return at any moment. Perhaps she would, and with backup this time. "At least the first few times. Come. Mapleshade isn't one to honor a promise."

"Where can we go?" Hawkpaw hurried to follow as Blackstar took off at a brisk pace into what seemed to be a random direction. "This place all looks the same."

"To the untrained eye," Blackstar grunted, speeding up to a trot. "No more talking."

Hawkpaw shut his mouth as he followed the clan leader—speaking of, why was he here and not in Starclan?—as they travelled through the forest. As they went, Hawkpaw caught sight of several shadow-like cats similar to the one he had seen last time, but if Blackstar saw them, he ignored them, instead going right past and ignoring them. At one point, they came across a murky brown river, with sludge-like water that made Hawkpaw want to gag. Blackstar turned when they hit the river, and when they reached a particularly large bush, turned to a tree with several old claw marks etched into the wood.

"Can you climb?" Blackstar asked, turning to him. Hawkpaw blinked at the question, caught off guard. "The Dark Forest cats stay on the ground; they won't think to search for us in the canopy."

"Of course I can climb," Hawkpaw replied. "What kind of apprentice would I be if I couldn't?"

Blackstar muttered something under his breath about thunder and annoyances before leaping up to the nearest branch, using the trunk as a pawhold to help boost him up since it was a little ways off the ground. As he continued to climb, Hawkpaw made his own ascent, easily keeping up with Blackstar's practiced leaps.

They climbed for longer than Hawkpaw ever had before. It was like the trees in the Dark Forest went on forever! The trunk hardly narrowed as he leapt from branch to branch, and even as the ground below him was slowly obscured by branches, Blackstar showed little sign of stopping. If Hawkpaw wasn't a Skyclan cat, fully confident in his climbing abilities and sure he was dreaming, he would have been terrified.

Finally, Blackstar slowed, and Hawkpaw took a couple deep breaths as he shook out his muscles, which were beginning to ache. Leaping up onto one last branch, Blackstar paused. Looking up, Hawkpaw caught sight of a black pelt, hardly visible against the pitch-black sky save for a pair of jade-green eyes.

"Another one?" The cat asked. On closer inspection Hawkpaw realized she was female, and a sense of disinterest and mild curiosity spiked off her pelt. Her jade eyes fell on Hawkpaw, and he suddenly felt as if he was being stripped bare under her gaze.

"Yes. This is Hawkpaw." Blackstar's eyes flickered around the branches surrounding them. "Where is Ashfur?"

"Somewhere," the she-cat drawled, not at all concerned. She licked her paw and drew it over her ear. "You know I could care less."

"Yes, I do," Blackstar muttered to himself. "Anyways, Hawkpaw, this is Hollyleaf. She is one of the only cats you can trust in this place."

Hawkpaw froze, ice creeping up his bones. Hollyleaf. _Hollyleaf_. Brambleclaw had told him and his littermates about her the day after Sharpclaw had died, along with the truth about his past. This was Hollyleaf, who had tried to kill his father and had been attempting to take over Thunderclan last she had been heard of. This was Hollyleaf, the she-cat that his father still loved like a biological daughter.

"You tried to kill Brambleclaw," he blurted, eyes trained on this she-cat. "Why should I trust you? For all I know, you've taken over Thunderclan."

Blackstar looked at him oddly. Hollyleaf blinked at him a couple times, before throwing back her head and letting loose a bark of laughter into the starless sky.

"Where have you been for the last few seasons?" She chuckled. "Are you even from a clan? My death was very, _very_ public. Firestar made sure that I wouldn't live after I tried to fix his mistakes."

"Hollyleaf…" Blackstar said, tone warning.

"Oh, do shut up, Blackstar. I haven't forgiven you for going back on our deal and aiding Firestar in the fight. Now," her gaze whipped back to Hawkpaw, and he had to resist a flinch. "How do you know about Brambleclaw's death?"

"He's my father. He told me."

Silence. Hollyleaf's gaze hardened into ice, while Blackstar snorted, shock rolling off both their pelts. After a couple heartbeats, the former stood, balancing with a practiced expertise on the tree branch.

"The tunnels," she muttered, as if to them and herself at the same time. "I _knew_ it; you're his spitting image. I'm leaving."

"No, Hollyleaf," Blackstar protested. "I think he's the one. The one Starclan told me about."

The she-cat paused, claws unsheathing and digging into the wood as a burst of anger flashed off her pelt, followed by frustration and finally a festering tiredness that surprised him to see come from a cat like her.

"What are you talking about?" Hawkpaw asked, confused. He wasn't getting the answers he wanted from either of them, and it was starting to grate on him. Blackstar and Hollyleaf may not have the worst of intentions (according to their emotions, at least), but they were having an entire conversation about him without him knowing the basics of what he was talking about. "I thought Starclan didn't have any reach here."

Blackstar looked at him, visually unimpressed with confusion flickering underneath his emotionless eyes. "Which clan are you from? I'm still alive, kit. Starclan is fully capable of contacting me if they so wish."

Hawkpaw looked at him and shrugged. "I'm from Skyclan. Where are you from?"

"That's not a clan."

"Yeah, it is. Skyclan was the fifth clan who was driven out of the forest generations ago. We ended up having to disband, and Firestar and Sandstorm helped reform us when Starclan decided we needed to return. Everyone knows the story; don't you?"

"No," Blackstar replied, thoughtful. Hollyleaf rolled her eyes.

"Leave it to Firestar to keep unnecessary secrets," she hummed. "Explains how Brambleclaw's your father. You really think it's him, Blackstar?"

"Who else could it be? It's painfully obvious that Lionblaze and Dovepaw are the other two in the prophecy. The prophecy specifically mentions a hawk, and here—" his tail flickered towards Hawkpaw. "Is the only living cat that we know of that has that prefix. As for what we're talking about, Hawkpaw, I recently received a prophecy that Hollyleaf has been helping me decipher. _After the sharp-eyed Dove and the roaring Lion, hope will come on Hawk's heavy wings._ I'm sure you can understand why I think the prophecy is speaking of you."

A prophecy? _Another_ prophecy? If Hawkpaw could just find his way to Starclan, he'd give Jayfeather a piece of his mind for not giving him a moment's rest. Now he wasn't even free in his own dreams.

"I know who Lionblaze is. Or, who he was before Brambleclaw left," he said quietly. "And I can see why I would be the third cat. But who is Dovepaw?"

"She's Lionblaze's apprentice, in Thunderclan," Blackstar explained. "She's two or three moons younger than you."

"Of course she's Thunderclan," Hollyleaf hummed, something akin to but not quite pride sparking off of her. Blackstar sent her a low look. "What? Did you think _Shadowclan_ would actually be worthy enough to host one of the three?"

Embers of anger flecked off Blackstar's pelt, but they did not manifest physically.

"Why are you helping me, anyways?" Hawkpaw asked, sending Hollyleaf a look. "And not with the other cats in the Dark Forest?"

Hollyleaf's eyes narrowed as a mish-mash of emotions Hawkpaw couldn't identify swirled beneath her pelt. "Please_._ Just because I didn't end up in Starclan doesn't mean that I want the clans _dead_. Sure, having Firestar, Squirrelflight, and Leafpool kick the bucket would be a pleasure to watch, but Thunderclan does not deserve to die off just because several cats are taking them off the right path."

She wanted Firestar _dead_? Hawkpaw wanted to protest that, but then reminded himself that this was the Dark Forest, where the bad cats ended up when they died. Hollyleaf was just a different kind of bad, someone who found it in her best interest to ally herself with Blackstar, and, by extension, him.

"Well, if this prophecy or whatever talks about me and these other two cats," he finally mewed, changing the subject. "What exactly is it asking me to do?"

"Now that is the question to ask," Blackstar remarked. "You are to bring hope, Hawkpaw. In what form or even _how,_ I have no idea."

"He doesn't even live anywhere near the four clans," Hollyleaf remarked. "Unless you want to send some random cats on _another _sun-drown-place journey, we'll only be able to meet in the Dark Forest. And as much as I _enjoy_ your presence, I doubt this'll be happening too often."

Blackstar shrugged. "Leave it to Starclan to be as vague as possible. I don't think there's much else to be done."

"There is another prophecy," Hawkpaw blurted. The other two cats turned to him in mild surprise, and he ducked his head. "It was, uh, given to me. Maybe they're connected?"

"Really?" Hollyleaf mused. "Now that's rare. What does it say?"

"_Poison will spread, and the sky will flee. Star and dark shall fall in the river's path_," Hawkpaw recited. "We think the 'poison' refers to Cyanide, a rogue group we're at war with. The 'sky' refers to Skyclan, but I'm not too sure about the last bit of the prophecy. But if this was given to me and the other prophecy is _about_ me, then maybe…?"

"_Maybe_," Hollyleaf repeated, looking thoughtful. "_The sky will flee…_ but _Hope will come with Hawk_.. Hmm."

There was a tugging in Hawkpaw's gut, a sensation that had become fairly familiar by now, and he sighed. "I have to go. I'm getting woken up."

Blackstar hummed. "No matter. We'll think about this development, kit. If you end up here again, come to this tree, and _don't_ talk to anyone besides the two of us and Ashfur, whether you know them or not."

Hawkpaw opened his mouth to ask how he would meet anyone he knew here, or who exactly Ashfur was, but then his vision blurred and everything faded to black.

* * *

"Hawkpaw! Wake up!"

Hawkpaw's eyes snapped open as a paw prodded into his side. Groaning, he twitched away from the prodding, drawing a paw over his face as he tried to adjust his eyes to the morning light that was filtering through the apprentice's den's opening. As his vision sharpened, he stood up, catching sight of Featherpaw looking down at him. Her ears were flat with worry, and the sentiment was echoed with a deep churning of the same emotion pooling around her.

"Featherpaw, what's wrong?" he asked, still half-asleep.

"Flightpaw was kidnapped on the dawn patrol," Featherpaw burst, hurrying over to where Bellapaw was curled in her own nest. "Come on; Leafstar wants everyone awake to help look for her."

_Cyanide. Oh, no_. Hawkpaw shook himself awake as Bellapaw let out a groan, muttering something about not being on the dawn patrol. Pelt prickling with fear, he hurried over to Ashenpaw's nest and nudged her awake. As soon as her eyes flitted open, he turned to Owlpaw, doing the same to the spotted tom.

"What's goin' on?" Ashenpaw yawned, stretching as Rileypaw sat up, grooming himself in a half-asleep manner. "I thought only Firepaw and Flightpaw had the dawn patrol today."

"Flightpaw's missing," Hawkpaw explained. "I don't know much else other than Leafstar wants us ready to go find her."

Jolts of terror flashed through the two littermates' pelts, and Rileypaw immediately jolted awake, almost crashing into Featherpaw.

"What?!" Ashenpaw exclaimed disbelievingly. "But… but she was just here last night… I…"

Owlpaw drew his tail along Ashenpaw's back. "I'm sure Leafstar will make sure we find her. C'mon, we gotta go help."

Ashenpaw nodded numbly, hurrying to follow Owlpaw as he dashed out of the den, and Hawkpaw followed after her, Featherpaw on his heels.

Skyclan's camp was already in an uproar. As he looked up at the camp, he caught sight of Sparrowpelt, Waspwhisker, and Rockshade talking urgently by the fresh-kill pile, while Clovertail and Mintfur were focused on comforting a distraught Sagenose and Plumwillow. Owlpaw went straight for his parents, but Ashenpaw hesitated, looking about the camp again.

"Where's Leafstar?" she asked.

"There's Nettlesplash!" Featherpaw exclaimed, tilting her nose to where her brother's mentor was sitting near Leafstar's den. "He'll know."

"I'm going to find Barley," Bellapaw said, catching sight of the older tom sitting with Brackenfall and Patchfoot. Hawkpaw nodded, and she and Rileypaw went down to their uncle. Ashenpaw leaped up to the leader's den shortly after they left, and Featherpaw and Hawkpaw followed her up the side of the gorge.

"Nettlesplash!" Ashenpaw called, catching the older warriors' attention. "Where's my sister?!"

Nettlesplash didn't meet Ashenpaw's eyes as Hawkpaw and Featherpaw caught up to her.

"I don't know," he confessed, looking very worried. He glanced over to the entrance of Leafstar's den. "Leafstar's talking to Firepaw and Honeytail right now. Firepaw seemed fine for someone who just ran into the rogues, but he and Honeytail seem pretty shaken up about this. I'd be lying if I said that I wasn't, either." He ducked his head, licking his chest fur as if would wash the swirling emotions of fear, worry, and nervousness off his pelt. "You can wait with me if you want."

Ashenpaw nodded, and Hawkpaw sent his friend a soothing look, just as determined to stay as he and Featherpaw sat down. Ashenpaw, on the other paw, stayed standing, pacing nervously from side to side as they waited for the three cats to emerge.

There was a call from the top of the gorge, and Hawkpaw looked up to see the daylight warriors walking down to camp. Billystorm and Ebonyclaw had taken the lead, with Lakestream and Harveymoon behind them. A minute or so after the warriors came into sight, Hollyfrost and Macgyver crested the top of the gorge.

"Is Hollyfrost walking oddly to you?" Featherpaw asked after a moment, squinting as if to get a better look at the far-off tom.

"Yeah, I guess," Hawkpaw agreed. Hollyfrost _was_ leaning on Macgyver rather oddly, now that he thought about it, and there was an odd discoloration on Harveymoon's pelt, a smudge of darkness on his usually pristine white fur.

"Where's Leafstar?!" Billystorm's voice carried over the edge of the gorge, loud and desperate. "And someone fetch Echosong and Tawnypaw! We have injured!"

Nettlesplash scrambled to his feet, caught off guard, and Hawkpaw's ears drew back in surprise.

"Injured?" Ashenpaw breathed. "Was it the rogues?"

"Impossible," Nettlesplash replied. "They're on the other side of the territory, not to mention the only place out there is the Twolegplace…" He raised his voice, calling out to the daylight warriors. "Billystorm! She's in her den!" As the ginger and white warrior rushed over to them, leaving Ebonyclaw and Macgyver to help Hollyfrost and Harveymoon to the medicine den, he ducked into Leafstar's den to speak with her. Ashenpaw and Hawkpaw shared frightened looks as the senior warrior approached.

"What's going on?" Billystorm asked when he arrived, noting the three apprentices and the previous commotion in camp. Before they could answer, Leafstar ducked out of her den, Nettlesplash on her heels. "Leafstar?"

"Oh, I am glad to see you," Hawkpaw's mentor murmured, worry, fear, and a trace of anger slowly fading to relief as she locked eyes with her mate. Brushing her muzzle along his cheek, she continued: "Come in, tell me what happened. I need your advice." Her gaze flickered over to Hawkpaw and the other apprentices. "Oh, good. Hawkpaw, take your brother to Echosong; he seems to be in a bit of a shock. Honeytail, go tell Sparrowpelt to take a patrol to confront Cyanide. Bring only seasoned warriors with you. Nettlesplash, take Ashenpaw and make sure she stays with her parents. And Featherpaw, we need to send out a hunting patrol. Go get Rockshade and ask him to lead… Sandyclaw, Bellapaw, and Stormheart to the plains above the gorge."

"Yes, Leafstar," the group chorused—that was, except for Ashenpaw, who sent a betrayed look to her leader.

"But I can't just sit around while Flightpaw is missing!" she protested. Billystorm, however, was the one who answered her, licking the top of his apprentice's head comfortingly.

"If Flightpaw was taken alive," he murmured soothingly as Honeytail slipped out of the den and raced off to find Sparrowpelt. "There is very little reason for her to be harmed now. Rest assured that the best warriors in the clan are working on this issue right now, and go help Owlpaw and your parents."

Ashenpaw frowned deeper, but when neither her mentor nor Leafstar backed down on their world, turned tail and leaped down to where her family was, betrayal and frustration leaking off her pelt like a trail as she went. A moment later, Nettlesplash was following her, Featherpaw was off and calling for Rockshade, and Firepaw was trotting over to Hawkpaw, looking as if he hardly was registering what he was doing.

"How are you doing?" Hawkpaw asked worriedly, brushing his tail against Firepaw's flank. The light ginger tom simply shrugged.

"I guess I better see Echosong," He muttered instead of answering. When Hawkpaw didn't respond immediately, he turned back to him, blue eyes unflinching. "What?"

"It isn't your fault, you know," Hawkpaw finally said as they jumped down to the medicine den. "No one blames you."

Firepaw was silent for a long moment.

"Of course they don't," he finally muttered, a deep longing and disappointment seared into his fur. "But I wish they would."

Hawkpaw opened his mouth to question the odd response, but then Birdwing was rushing over to them, pelt ruffled and eyes wide with fear.

"Where's Hollyfrost?" she exclaimed. "Juniperpelt said he saw him come into camp injured!"

"I think he went to go see Echosong," Hawkpaw replied. "I don't know much more than that. I gotta take Firepaw to her too, so I'll make sure he knows you're looking for him. Maybe put in a good word?"

Birdwing drew a paw over her ear, embarrassed. "Shut up, Hawkpaw."

Laughing briefly to himself, Hawkpaw lead Firepaw the short distance to the medicine den. Several cats were already crowded around the entrance. Ebonyclaw was the closest, sitting right next to the opening of the cave nervously. Now that she was closer, Hawkpaw could see that she sported several shallow scratches on her right shoulder.

"Hey, Ebonyclaw," Hawkpaw greeted her cautiously. "Are you alright? You should probably make sure those scratches don't get infected."

"Oh, this is nothing," Ebonyclaw muttered. "Hollyfrost and Harveymoon were worse."

"What happened?" Firepaw asked. He didn't sound as worried as he usually would be, and both Ebonyclaw and Hawkpaw sent him an odd look.

"It was those snake-hearted _kittypets,_" Ebonyclaw hissed anyways, anger flaring. "Pasha's gang—I'm sure you remember them, Hawkpaw. Ambushed us out of nowhere, same as what happened to you. We gave them a good tail-whipping, but Harveymoon and Hollyfrost were the ones to take the brunt of the attack."

Hawkpaw blinked, worried. An attack on the daylight warriors like this had never happened before, and they took the same route to and from the clan every day. Would this become a regular occurence, and if so, how could the daylight warriors be safe travelling to the clan?

"Should we really visit Echosong right now if she's busy?" Firepaw asked. Hawkpaw nodded.

"You can at least rest. And I have to tell Hollyfrost Birdwing is waiting for him, anyways." Firepaw sighed, muttering something unintelligible under his breath before following Hawkpaw into the medicine den.

Immediately the copper-laced scent of blood permeated the air. The den was already fairly crowded, with Macygver, Harveymoon, and Hollyfrost joining the usual three inhabitants of the den. Hollyfrost had already taken a nest, and though Echosong was hunched over the warrior, he could just see a long gash along his back leg, drenched in blood. Harveymoon wasn't as bad off, sporting only several deep cuts along his right flank.

"Hawkpaw? Why—oh, Firepaw, there you are!" The two littermates turned to see Tawnypaw rushing over to them, looking quite frazzled yet somehow in control of her situation. "I'm so glad you're here. The three of us'll have to talk about all of this, but with the daylight warriors—" She cut herself off, ducking past Echosong and Ravenpaw (who somehow was sleeping through all of this) to the herb store and shifting through a couple piles of dried leaves, picking up several in her mouth and going back to them. "Nettlesplash dropped by and said he thought you were going into shock, Firepaw. Here, take this." She dropped the leaves on the ground. "Chamomile and thyme. It'll help you calm down. Bed rest in the apprentice's den for the rest of the day. Echosong's orders. We'd have you stay here, but…" she gestured to the chaos of the den. "Not good conditions for shock. We'll talk later. Hawkpaw, can you take him to the den? Maybe stay for a little bit?"

"I… am calm…" Firepaw murmured, looking a bit overwhelmed.

"No, you only think you are," Tawnypaw responded gently but firmly. "Who's the medicine cat here again? Now _eat_."

"Medicine cat _apprentice_," Hawkpaw teased as Firepaw reluctantly lapped up the herbs, making a face as he did so. Before the tortoiseshell could respond, the tabby pressed on. "And yeah, I'll watch him. Mind telling Hollyfrost Birdwing's waiting to visit him? She's scared out of her fur for him."

"Oh, definitely." Tawnypaw purred. "Their relationship is so cute, isn't it? But you have to go. I need to get back to helping Echosong. You'll be okay, Firepaw. Stay safe, both of you!"

"Bye!" Hawkpaw called. Tawnypaw flashed him a smile before turning in a flash of white, ginger, and brown fur to see to Harveymoon. He and Firepaw stepped out of the den, and as he gave a reassuring smile to Ebonyclaw, Hawkpaw couldn't help but think of his nest longingly.

He was _exhausted_. Now that his duties were less urgent, it came crashing over him like a wave, making his knees buckle. Odd, because although he'd slept the whole night through, he felt as though he'd climbed that tree in the Dark Forest in the waking world.


	4. Chapter 4

**Well... this is it. We've officially caught up with my writing. Updates are going to be a whole lot slower now, sadly, and no longer on a schedule, but I'll do my best to keep the quality up! Any continued support would be greatly appreciated :).**

**Reviews:**

**Key**—Thank you; I'm really starting to love Hollyleaf's character now that I'm fleshing her out. I'm even more excited to write Blackstar. Shadowclan for the win!

**Embers**—Ashfur deserved to be in the Dark Forest, and in this AU, so did Hollyleaf. While they don't agree with the Dark Forest, they definitely aren't worthy of Starclan all that much either, for one reason or another. Poor Hawkpaw; he has no clue what he's getting into.

* * *

When the dream took shape, Tawnypaw found herself standing at the base of a large pile of rocks, much larger than the walls of the gorge she had grown up in. Above her, the half moon cast its rays down upon her, lighting the world in a dull silver-gray glow. And before her was the gaping maw of a cave, tendrils of darkness seeping out until they met moonlight.

Tawnypaw frowned, confused. Usually, when she and Echosong made their half moon visit to the Whispering Cave, she was at her mentor's side, often with a Starclan cat waiting to guide them to solve their most pressing issues in the clan. Now, though, when they were the most desperate for guidance, she found herself here, in a place she had never been before, with not a cat in sight.

"It's pretty tonight, isn't it?"

Scratch that last part. Tawnypaw whipped around, heart leaping into her throat and claws unsheathing as she caught sight of a light brown tom padding towards her, stars spotting his pelt. He tilted his head at her actions, and Tawnypaw forced herself to relax as he approached.

"Who are you?" She asked. "Where am I?"

"I am Mudfur, an old medicine cat," the tom replied amiably, halting next to her. "You're Tawnypaw, aren't you? Jayfeather's spoken a lot about you."

"He has?" Tawnypaw asked, surprised. Neither she, Echosong, nor Hawkpaw had heard anything about her adoptive brother since his mysterious appearance right before Sharpclaw's death.

"Of course. It's his job to watch over your brother, and you've woven yourself quite firmly into his destiny." Mudfur chuckled. "You're too much like your mother, Jayfeather says. Determined to get to the bottom of everything."

Tawnypaw drew a paw over her ear, embarrassed.

"Where are we?" she repeated after a moment, noting that her second question had yet to be answered.

"You would not have heard of this place," Mudfur shrugged. "But I grew up calling this place Mothermouth. Those mountains up there are Highstones."

"You're not a Skyclan cat, are you?" Tawnypaw asked, realizing what he was suggesting.

"No. Skyclan was both before and after my time, I'm afraid. I was born and raised in Riverclan."

"This is the lake?" Tawnypaw questioned, looking behind her to try and find the large body of water Brambleclaw had described to her, but finding only the light of a large Twolegplace off in the distance behind them. Mudfur shook his head when she returned his gaze to him.

"No," he said quietly. "But Barley will know this place. You and he must come here, and discover what you need to do to defeat Darktail and the other threats Skyclan faces."

"Barley?" Tawnypaw echoed. The tom had stayed with the clan for the last three moons in the elder's den as Ravenpaw's health had deteriorated. Now that the former Thunderclan apprentice was only days away from death, she had assumed he'd want to stay in the clan with his niece and nephew, much less take an arduous journey to some far-off monument.

"Skyclan's answers will be found at Highstones," Mudfur repeated, looking at her seriously. "You must come if Skyclan is to survive the war that is to come."

"Wait, survive?" Tawnypaw exclaimed. Skyclan's existence was in danger? Cyanide and Pasha's Gang were that dangerous?

"Skyclan has grown the roots it needs to survive. Now it must harken back to the days of old, and return the third to its rightful place alongside the other two to save the clans."

Before she could ask just what he meant by that, the world faded into black, and Tawnypaw woke up.

* * *

Tawnypaw's eyes blinked open, the ache of her muscles and the dripping of the Whispering Cave alerting her to her presence in the waking world. Slowly, as to not aggravate the new aches in her limbs from sleeping in such a damp place. As she stood, the events of her dream came back into her mind, and she stood quicker, moving over to Echosong as she slowly woke as well.

"Sleep well?"

Tawnypaw looked up to see Juniperpelt sitting a couple fox-lengths away from them, the newest warrior in the clan now that Hollyfrost was on bedrest, grooming himself as the first rays of dawn peeked through the opening of the cave, causing the wet moss to glow silver.

"Like a kit," she replied happily as Echosong sat up with a grunt, elated that she had experienced such an important dream. She had to go on a quest to save Skyclan! Like _Firestar_!

"Did you dream? I didn't see you in mine," Echosong commented, rising to her feet. Tawnypaw nodded energetically. "Well, I suppose you won't tell me about it? You can go on ahead, Juniperpelt. Don't fall in the river."

"_Rude_," the cream tom quipped, flicking his tail to show he meant no harm. With a well-timed jump, he was off and out of the cave with ease.

Hurriedly, Tawnypaw relayed the contents of her dream to Echosong, doing her best to recall what Highstones and Mothermouth looked like, as well as the odd directives Mudfur had given her. Echosong's tail twitched as she got to the point when Mudfur had told her to journey to the place in her dream, looking slightly torn.

"What did you dream?" She finally asked once she had finished. Echosong hesitated a moment before answering her.

"I spoke with Cloudstar and Rainfur," she said. "They warned me that a dark threat is preying on our apprentices and young warriors, and that "the three," whoever that refers to, must be reunited. It seems our dreams were connected on that topic."

Tawnypaw frowned. "The three? But the only special cat we know about is Hawkpaw, and we haven't heard of any other cats having powers like his."

"That's assuming Hawkpaw is one of the three," Echosong added. "We'll need to talk to Leafstar about this, especially if Starclan so desperately wants you to go to this Highstones place. With the medicine den so full, I don't even know if I can spare you."

"But I have to go if Starclan needs me to!" Tawnypaw protested. Echosong merely flicked an ear, beginning to walk out of the cave.

"We'll see," she said vaguely as Tawnypaw hurried to catch up to her without slipping on the moss-covered rocks. "Perhaps we can speak with Brambleclaw as well. If anyone would know who Mudfur is, it'd be him."

Tawnypaw nodded, squinting her eyes against the glare as they left the Whispering Cave. Above them, the gorge was just beginning to come to life in the sunrise light. The daylight warriors (who had stayed overnight to avoid facing Pasha again with decreased numbers) were mostly already awake—Tawnypaw could see Billystorm grooming Leafstar by the leader's den, and Ebonyclaw and Macgyver were speaking near the warrior's den. She couldn't see Brambleclaw, but Firepaw and Hawkpaw were sunning themselves near the apprentice's den, so that was a bit of a relief. After Sparrowpelt's patrol had returned last night, having seen neither head nor tail of the rogue group, she'd worried that her brother would feel guilty. At least his shock had seemed to die down.

"Echosong!" There was distressed call, and Tawnypaw turned to see Barley hurrying over to them. His ears were flat and he emitted a desperate sense of grief. He slowed as Echosong rushed to meet him by the river. "It's time. Brambleclaw's with him now, but he doesn't have long."

_Ravenpaw._ Tawnypaw's breath shuttered in her lungs. The tom's presence in the medicine den had become a stable part of her life. She'd known—everyone had—that nothing shy of a miracle would let him recover from the mysterious sickness that was plaguing him, but the thought of him actually leaving—_dying_—she found it nearly impossible to comprehend.

"Tawnypaw." Her mentor's voice, calm with a sense of resigned acceptance jerked the tortoiseshell out of her thoughts. "Come. We have to make sure he's not in pain."

"Y-yes, Echosong," Tawnypaw replied with a dip of her head, trying to still the shake in her paws as they rushed over to the medicine den, Echosong quickly taking the lead. They were at the den in a couple heartbeats flat, ducking into the entrance of the den.

Harveymoon and Hollyfrost, who'd been required to stay overnight due to their wounds, had already been awakened by the commotion, and Tawnypaw glimpsed them watching them come in with wide eyes. But she paid them little attention, instead turning her gaze to Ravenpaw's nest, which was next to hers. The lithe black tom was easily dwarfed by her father's great size, as he had situated himself next to his old friend as he struggled to breathe, grooming him gently.

Echosong picked up some coltsfoot from their rapidly dwindling stores, along with one of the few poppy seeds left from the meager amount Tawnypaw had been able to find a couple days ago. As Brambleclaw moved to allow Barley to take his place, Echosong fed him the seeds, which Ravenpaw lapped up weakly.

Tawnypaw watched the three, paws itching to do something but unable to know just what would help.

"It's okay, Ravenpaw," Barely murmured quietly, tail trailing along his old friend's spine. "We'll be alright."

Ravenpaw's eyes flickered open for a moment, clearer than they had been for days. He locked eyes with Barley, then Brambleclaw. He nodded slowly at the brown tabby, and Brambleclaw's shoulders sagged, as if something important had passed between them.

Then Ravenpaw's eyes fluttered closed. One breath rattled his body, then two, and then…

Nothing.

It was over.

Echosong looked away as Barley stifled a small sob. Brambleclaw let out a long breath, padding over to Tawnypaw and brushing his muzzle against hers in a motion of comfort. Tawnypaw simply watched, somehow feeling detached from it all, as Echosong delicately placed some sprigs of lavender along Ravenpaw's pelt, murmuring softly to Barley as she did so.

"Let's go, Tawnypaw," Brambleclaw said quietly, voice thick with grief. "We need to fetch Bellapaw and Rileypaw, and tell Leafstar and Sparrowpelt what's happened."

"Yeah, I guess," Tawnypaw said, forcibly tearing her eyes away from Barley and briefly borrowing her face in her father's flank as if she was a kit, breathing in his scent and finding a small sense of comfort in his presence.

What was she going to say to Rileypaw and Bellapaw? The two apprentices looked up to Ravenpaw like a father or grandfather. They only recently had seemed to understand that his sickness was a terminal one.

Brambleclaw lead the way out of the medicine den, and Tawnypaw trailed behind him, heart thundering in her chest.

She didn't like this part of being a medicine cat at all.

The day passed slowly yet agonizingly fast after that. She told Bellapaw and Rileypaw, who had just woken up, the news, and quietly endured the grief from them both as the reality that one of their parental figures was dead crashed down on them. Rileypaw was particularly angry, and Barley had to take the apprentice aside and talk to him so he didn't attack the medicine cats for "not doing their job." As sun high came and went, the elders, working with Echosong to prepare the body, placed Ravenpaw's body near the Rockpile. Tawnypaw went out with Juniperpelt and Plumwillow to hunt for herbs that afternoon to avoid having to look.

Mudfur's words still tingled in the back of her mind, however. And it seemed the half-moon dreams had not left Echosong's mind, either, as at sundown she called Tawnypaw and Hawkpaw over to the leader's den.

Tawnypaw ducked around the undergrowth covering the entrance of Leafstar's den behind Echosong, Hawkpaw on her heels. Letting her eyes adjust to the dimness of the den, she was mildly surprised to see Barley and Brambleclaw there as well as Leafstar and Sparrowpelt, all of them sitting near the back of the den.

"Why do you want to talk to us?" Hawkpaw asked, looking rather confused. "Is this about my powers?"

Barley blinked, sharing a look with Brambleclaw, who simply flicked an ear in a way that conveyed dissatisfaction. It was easy for Tawnypaw to see that they had only been invited after a long discussion, and she had a gnawing feeling in her belly that it was because of the dream Mudfur had given her. Her paws sung at the thought. Despite how bad today had been, the idea of going on a quest to save the clan was still as invigorating as ever.

"In a way," Leafstar admitted, motioning for the two littermates to sit as she herself stood to address them. "Tawnypaw and Echosong have both had very important prophetic dreams in the Whispering Cave last night, and after a long discussion, we have decided to follow Starclan's wishes."

"I'm going to Highstones?!" Tawnypaw burst, excitement singing through her veins. Echosong shot her a look as Hawkpaw tilted his head in confusion.

"What's Highstones?" He asked. "Why do you need to go there?"

"Highstones is a very important place from the Skyclan and the other four clans' original territory, and very close to where Barley lives," Brambleclaw spoke up. Tawnypaw's eyes flickered over to her father in surprise. Highstones was from the original territory? Well, it explained why she didn't see anything resembling Brambleclaw's description of a lake in her dream. But why that location, if there were no more clans there? "It houses the Moonstone, which was our version of the Whispering Cave. If Starclan wants you to go there, it is for a very good reason."

"How far away is it?"

"It depends. When Seedtail, Cherrytail and I came to Skyclan, we were intercepted by Darktail and had to go around them and through the Twolegplace. The travel time from the original territory to here was perhaps a moon."

"It took us half a moon to walk here," Barley put in quietly.

"When Firestar came," Sparrowpelt spoke up. "He said it took him and Sandstorm a little less than that. But they were two warriors at the peak of their health, and Darktail hadn't arrived with Cyanide, nor Pasha with his gang, yet. Leafstar, Brambleclaw, and I have discussed this in length, and we've decided that you'll be taking the long way, the one Brambleclaw and his companions took through the twolegplace."

A moon? Tawnypaw let out a breath, some of the initial excitement ebbing away at the thought. That was a long time to be gone, and it would set her back on her training significantly.

"So am I going on this trip?" Hawkpaw asked after a moment of silence. Leafstar shook her head.

"Not if I can help it. Your powers make you valuable, Hawkpaw, and we can't afford to risk your safety and set you back so significantly on your training. You're here because Echosong and Tawnypaw's dreams may have indirectly mentioned you. But we'll get to that in a moment. Sparrowpelt?"

"We've decided who to send on this patrol with you," the Skyclan deputy said. "Barley, as Mudfur requested, will guide you to Highstones."

"I would have returned home moons ago if circumstances had permitted," said tom put in. "As good as you all have been to me, I'm not a clan cat at heart. I will be staying at Highstones as a loner once we arrive."

Hawkpaw shifted, looking conflicted, while Tawnypaw nodded sympathetically. Ravenpaw and Barley had always spoken of the "barn" they called home fondly. Her heart panged as she realized that Ravenpaw had never gotten the chance to return home.

"Juniperpelt will also be on the patrol," Sparrowpelt continued. "Since he grew up a rogue, his skills with travelling and living without a clan will be invaluable. Seedtail will be acting as a secondary guide, and Waspwhisker will be the senior warrior leading the patrol."

"While you're gone, Tawnypaw," Echosong added. "Juniperpelt will serve as a mentor of sorts. He'll teach you how to hunt and be able to provide for yourself if something happens during the journey."

Tawnypaw took in a long breath, and nodded. Juniperpelt was alright, she guessed, and she probably _would_ need to hunt for herself. Echosong had only given her a couple battle lessons so far; hunting had been postponed in the chaos of the last moon.

"We'll expect this journey to take at least two moons," Leafstar finished. "You'll leave in a few days, once we speak to Juniperpelt, Seedtail, and Waspwhisker. If Starclan believes the survival of our clan lies at the Moonstone, then we expect you to act as a full medicine cat would. Do you understand? This is a very important mission."

"Yes, Leafstar," Tawnypaw answered, bowing her head even as her tail trembled with anticipation. She was going to see the old territories, the ones she had only heard about in stories!

"I'll miss you," Hawkpaw said quietly, drawing Tawnypaw's attention back to her brother. The brown tabby looked rather worried but also excited for her, which Tawnypaw could understand. She would have to leave the company of the clan and her family during the journey. But Seedtail was practically an aunt to her, and Juniperpelt was usually fun to hang around, so it wouldn't be too bad. And Hawkpaw would have the whole clan to protect him! He'd be fine.

"I just hope I won't miss your warrior ceremony," she elected to respond, winking at him. Hawkpaw flicked an ear in embarrassment as his eyes darted towards Leafstar.

"It would be close," Brambleclaw agreed, speaking up for the first time. Unlike Leafstar, Sparrowpelt, and Echosong's cautious optimism, he seemed less happy about this whole idea. "Cherrytail or I'd come with you—Starclan knows I have experience with going on long journeys—but the risk is too great that we'd be recognized, either by Cyanide or a rogue who knows him. Promise me you'll be safe."

"Of course I will!" Tawnypaw hurried to reassure him. "I'm on a mission for Starclan! They'll keep me safe."

Something flickered in her father's eyes, and suddenly Tawnypaw wished she had Hawkpaw's powers. He wasn't telling her something. As it was, she glanced towards Hawkpaw, but he had already shifted his attention back to Leafstar.

"You said this journey might concern me?" He asked, tilting his head. Leafstar nodded.

"We aren't certain, but Brambleclaw has some information that may pertain to the other part of Tawnypaw's dream. Can you tell us what Mudfur said again, Tawnypaw?"

Tawnypaw paused for a moment, trying to recall the conversation, then spoke.

"_Skyclan has grown the roots it needs to survive. Now it must harken back to the days of old, and return the third to its rightful place alongside the other two to save the clans,_" she recited. "I'm not too sure what it means, though."

Echosong nodded, sharing a look with Leafstar.

"It doesn't sound like a prophecy," the medicine cat said cautiously. "It's more a directive than anything. But the first part… Skyclan having roots is a continuing motif in the advice and prophecies Starclan gives us."

"What does it mean?" Hawkpaw asked.

"That we must have 'connections' and entrench Skyclan in its place in the gorge to survive," came the reply. "Besides that, Mudfur is a Riverclan cat, not a Skyclan one. His appearance and the use of the word 'clan_s_' instead of 'clan' makes me think that the four clans may be involved in this issue in one way or another." At this, Hawkpaw shifted. "We think the _three_ Mudfur, Cloudstar, and Rainfur spoke of might include you."

"You think there's other cats like me?!" Hawkpaw exclaimed, shocked. Tawnypaw blinked as Echosong shrugged. _One Hawkpaw is more than enough, thank you very much._

"Perhaps. The _three_ might not even pertain to you at all."

"So to recap," Tawnypaw mewed. "Barley will be leading a patrol with me, Waspwhisker, Juniperpelt, and Seedtail to Highstones, and there might be a threat besides that that involves more cats like Hawkpaw and the other four clans. That sounds like fun."

"Indeed," Leafstar chuckled, a faint, stressed sort of amusement seeping into her voice. "I think that is all. We all have a lot to think about right now, so Hawkpaw, you have the evening off, but I'll expect you to go on the dawn patrol with me tomorrow. Tawnypaw, I'm sure you and Echosong have more to discuss, so I'll grant you your leave as well. Good night."

Tawnypaw and Hawkpaw ducked their heads in unision, and Barley and Brambleclaw stood up as well as the two littermates made to leave. Letting a fresh breeze brush past her face as they exited the den, Tawnypaw grinned, pawing at the ground in a sort of elated, nervous excitement. She was going on a trip to save the clan!

"Are you really going through with this?"

Tawnypaw paused, looking over to Hawkpaw. Her brother had a worried expression on his face, and seemed to be much less excited than she felt. Sensing he wanted to talk (_again_) she paused at the side of the path, letting Hawkpaw lead her to a nearby ledge.

"Why not?" She questioned, sitting down. Hawkpaw didn't follow her lead, instead shuffling his paws nervously, as if he was resisting the impulse to pace. "Hawkpaw, you heard what we said. Mudfur said the clan was in danger!"

"You said we were going to be in this together! Now you're taking off to some far-away place, and I have no idea if you'll ever come back!"

Tawnypaw snorted. "Don't worry, Hawkpaw. Firestar and Sandstorm made the trip _twice_ and were just fine. And remember our parents? They were even caught by Cyanide and got out alright. I'll have plenty of protection; don't worry."

"You didn't answer my first question."

"First off, that wasn't a question. Secondly, what do you expect me to do? Disobey _Starclan_ and let Skyclan die off?"

Hawkpaw frowned at that but didn't reply, lashing his tail about in frustration. Tawnypaw simply rolled her eyes.

"Tawnypaw!" The two apprentices looked up to see Echosong leaving Leafstar's den and heading to her own. "We need to redress Harveymoon and Hollyfrost's wounds."

"I'm coming!" Tawnypaw called back before briefly turning to her brother. "Don't worry so much. You and I'll be _fine_."

Not waiting for a response, she leapt onto a nearby ledge, walking along it to merge onto the path Echosong was taking. Her mentor slowed to allow her to catch up before speaking.

"You seem rather excited to go on this quest," she remarked. Tawnypaw flicked an ear, an ember of embarrassment forming in her belly.

"Well, yeah," she responded after a moment. "I have a chance to save Skyclan. Who wouldn't want to help?"

"It's a lot of pressure to put on an apprentice," Echosong said simply, sending her a motherly look. Tawnypaw tilted her head, confused.

"What? Do you think I can't do it?"

"I don't think you understand what's being asked of you."

That didn't make any sense. "Is there something I'm missing?"

Echosong hummed, thoughtful. "Yes: experience. But that will come in time, I suppose. There isn't much else you can do to get it. You have to be prepared for this journey to be very difficult, Tawnypaw. You don't know how hard your father fought to keep you off this patrol. Adding Seedtail was our compromise."

"Really?" Tawnypaw's stomach churned at that. The thought of her own father fighting against her leaving didn't sit well with her.

"I don't blame him. If Starclan had not requested you specifically, I wouldn't have agreed either."

Before Tawnypaw could respond, they turned the corner to reach their den. Sitting in front was, surprisingly enough, Ebonyclaw and Macgyver. The former of the two noticed them first, and stood, her partner following a couple heartbeats later.

"Ebonyclaw, Macgyver," Echosong greeted them amiably. "Congratulations. I suspect you're here for a confirmation?"

Tawnypaw blinked in surprise while Macgyver's ears lowered in embarrassment. Ebonyclaw, on the other paw, laughed out loud.

"I knew you would figure it out," she chuckled, flicking Macgyver with her tail. The tom batted her with a paw. "I _told_ you, Macgyver. The medicine cat always knows."

"What is it?" Tawnypaw questioned. Echosong chuckled as Ebonyclaw smiled.

"I'm expecting Macgyver's kits," said the senior warrior with a giddiness that was quite unlike her. "I've already gotten a confirmation from the vet, Echosong, but I did want to talk to you both."

"Of course," Echosong said as Tawnypaw congratulated the couple. "Would you mind if we stayed out here? The medicine den is a bit crowded at the moment."

"I'm fine with that," Macgyver shrugged, sitting down. Tawnypaw and the others followed suit, and he waited a moment before continuing. "As I'm sure you know, Echosong, Ebonyclaw is the first daylight warrior to expect kits. We've been a bit conflicted on how to raise them, considering we love both our Twolegs and the clan, and feel both deserve to know them."

Echosong nodded sagely. "The rogue problem has no doubt complicated the issue."

Ebonyclaw's face fell. "Yes. I'm afraid so. The attack yesterday forced our decision, I'm sad to say. Once I'm able to return to my Twoleg nest, I'll be staying there for the rest of my pregnancy."

Tawnypaw started. "But wouldn't staying in camp be easier?" She questioned. "There's a bunch of warriors everywhere, and Echosong and I have the supplies to help you!"

Ebonyclaw shook her head, but it was Echosong who answered.

"Twolegs have very good medicinal care, even for cats like us," she explained. "It's very rare for a cat to die while under their care. I understand where you're coming from, Ebonyclaw. I'm sure Leafstar will allow you to take the necessary leave from clan life. Do you plan to bring them to camp at all?"

Tawnypaw frowned, feeling off-put at her mentor's words. She knew that Echosong had once been a kittypet, but hearing her admit her own limitations so blatantly just didn't set well with her.

"Yes. Once they are well enough to travel, we'll bring them to the nursery to stay with the clan permanently." It was Macgyver who answered this time, sharing a look with his mate. "Probably when they are a moon or so old; before the Twolegs take them away. If Pasha is still around by then, however, we will need a patrol to guard us."

"I'm sure Leafstar would agree with you," Echosong agreed. "Would you mind if I visited every once in a while? Twolegs have good care, but I'd feel much better at heart if I could see you myself."

"As long as you're safe," Ebonyclaw replied, shooting her a knowing look. Echosong purred.

"How far along are you?" Tawnypaw asked suddenly, realizing that Ebonyclaw had fought Pasha alongside the other daylight warriors, while pregnant. Pregnant!

"A little less than a moon." The happiness in Ebonyclaw's voice returned again, and her tail twined slightly with Macgyver's.

"Well, I'll let you lovebirds get to sleep," Echosong chuckled. "Hollyfrost and Harveymoon should be able to go home tomorrow." Macgyver laughed as Ebonyclaw leaned down to lick her chest hairs in embarrassment. In a couple of minutes, goodbyes were exchanged, and the two were gone, heading to their temporary nests in the warriors' den.

"How did you do know?" Tawnypaw asked when they where gone, following Echosong into the den. "That she's pregnant, I mean."

"I haven't taught you much about pregnancy and birth yet, have I? Then again, Ebonyclaw is the newest queen since Mintfur. Here, take these cobwebs. I'll tell you once we're done treating everyone's wounds."


	5. Chapter 5

**I LIVE!**

**Sorry for the long wait; life was and is very hectic. I had a free hour or so yesterday and a whole lot of motivation, so I was finally able to pump out the last half of this chapter. It's pretty roughly edited, but I wanted to get this out as soon as possible. Please leave any criticism or thoughts you may have; they help me figure out what to write next!**

**Reviews:**

**Embers****—**We'll be seeing more of Tawnypaw's journey next chapter. Things are going to be really tough with the rogues, though, and that's going to be the main challenge of this book. And Macgyver and Ebonyclaw are smart parents. I love them. Hope you like this chapter!

* * *

Star walked across camp, carrying the blackbird and mouse she'd managed to catch that day in her mouth. Cyanide's camp was up and bustling in the rising heat of late morning, several Fighters lazing about in the sun, Hunters bustling around them as the early hunt returned, laden with the prey that fed most of the group for most of the day. Star herself felt that she'd done very well—Flash had taken Leaflet today, so she'd been unhindered by his presence, and had been able to catch the prey currently in her jaws. She'd even helped America catch a rabbit, which Darktail had claimed as soon as they'd made it back to camp.

A thicket of tall grasses, with a small indent signalling the entrance, came into the view, and Star angled her ears as she caught the drifting scent of milk that had come to characterize this part of camp. Walking towards the den, a small muzzle of a kit peeked out from behind the grasses.

"Hey, Striker," she greeted as the gray and white kit emerged more fully, looking at the prey in her jaws.

"Hey, Star," he replied, trotting over to her. At the last moment, he took a swipe at the blackbird, trying to claim it as his own, but Star easily ducked his claws, weaving around him with the poise of an expert. "Aw, c'mon! I'm hungry!"

"Frost eats first; you know that," Star snapped back through the food, ducking around the grass and into the little clearing that had been flattened enough to form a small nursery. Laying in the largest nest was a cream and white queen, whose eyes flickered over to Star as she approached.

"Ah, Star," Frost said, a hint of surprise in her usual nonchalant tone. "The hunt went well today?"

"Very," the Hunter purred, dropping the mouse at the nurser's paws. "You won't have to hunt today; we had extra."

"Thank goodness," Frost huffed, sending a sharp look at her son. "And _don't_ try and Challenge Star again, Striker. I'm not deaf, and I'm sure you want to eat."

"Just wait 'till I become a fighter," the kit huffed, scuffing at the ground. "I'll take anyone's food if I want to."

Frost snorted, but dismissed him as her other two kits, both daughters, ran up to them. The larger of the two, Flower, was in the lead, while the runt of the litter, Mouse, trailed slightly behind. Star purred a bit at Flower, who giggled back.

"Here you are," the Hunter said, dropping the food at Frost's paws. "All yours."

"What about you?" Flower asked as her mother took the blackbird.

"I've eaten already," she shrugged as Striker went for the mouse. Flower didn't reply as her attention instead focused to the brother that was trying to take the prey for himself. Letting out a squeal in a kitlike impression of a battle cry, she leapt-tackled him, and the two quickly rolled into a Challenge for the food.

"Striker's going to be quite the fighter once he becomes a student," Star remarked, sitting down next to Frost. The queen snorted, taking another bite out of her blackbird.

"I'm counting down the days. That tom is a terror."

"Mouse will definitely be a Hunter," Star mused, half to herself, before turning to see said kit begin to sneak several bites of mouse while her littermates were distracted. "Yeah, that one's a Hunter at heart. I'm not so sure about Flower, though. She could definitely go both ways."

"She's a Hunter," Frost replied simply. "Her father coddles her too much; she's too gentle-hearted to make it as a fighter."

"If you say so," Star shrugged as Striker noticed Mouse eating. The tom hurriedly bucked off his sister and raced to protect "his" food, but his target was long gone by the time he nearly crashed into the two adults of the group. While he was distracted, Flower snatched up the partially eaten mouse, trampling through the grassy den walls to get away. Striker chased after her, disappearing into the grass.

"Where is Kenzie assigning that new recruit?" Frost asked once the two larger kits were off into camp. "Flight, I think her name was?"

"Flightpaw," Star corrected. "Kenzie wants to make her a fighter, but it'll be awhile until she'll be let out of camp. You know how these things can be."

"Hopefully she gets that head of hers on straight," Frost muttered. "Thorn told me about her last night; he seems to like her. Have you seen her?"

"No, but America's got guard duty this afternoon. I was planning to visit after I saw you and the kits."

"Well, get going before Striker comes back whining that Flower ate his food again and I have to give him the rest of mine. I have enough furballs to deal with."

There was a slight shine of amusement in Frost's eyes as she spoke the last sentence, so Star chuckled a bit before standing. Nodding goodbye to Mouse (hiding from Striker's wrath behind her mother), she left the nursery and entered camp once again.

Next to the Fighter's den, there was a large, hollowed-out old stump. After they'd moved camp to this clearing, it had been used as a sort of prison for troublesome new recruits, since they couldn't exactly be trusted not to run away and divulge all of Cyanide's secrets. It's newest occupant was Flightpaw, who had generally kept out of sight over the last few days. Star didn't blame her—it had taken Washington over a moon to actually speak to anyone back when he'd joined Cyanide—but she hoped the former Skyclan cat would snap out of it soon. Kenzie didn't like it when recruits took a long time to come around. At the very least, she'd have to work to get Darktail on her side if she didn't want to get punished.

Oh, well. Whether she got punished or not, she'd come around. Everyone did.

"Coming to meet our newest addition?"

Star looked up, unimpressed, to see America leaning on a low-hanging tree branch, high enough that he could see everything Flightpaw was doing. The ginger and white she-cat shot him an unimpressed look, causing the other Hunter to laugh and jump down from his perch.

"She doesn't talk much," he reported as they reached other. "Kinda boring, actually. Somehow got her ear scratched through last night, heaven knows how."

"Thorn likes her," Star remarked. America shrugged.

"Well maybe she was in a talking mood, then." He raised his voice to a low shout. "Hey, Flightpaw! Want to be social?" There was no reply, and the tom took it as a no. "See? Nothin'."

Star stared at him incredulously. "Sometimes I forget how much of an _idiot_ you are."

America had the decency to look abashed. "Did I do it again?"

"Oh my god. _Yes_." Good cat he may be, but America could be astonishingly dense at times, especially when it came to the feelings of other cats. It'd gotten him in trouble with Forest on more than one occasion, and also made him extremely insufferable when he couldn't (or wouldn't) read the atmosphere. He tried to not overlook others, at least, which was probably why she was still friends with him.

"She's like Washington, America."

"Oh." Now the black-and-white tom drew a paw over him ear, glancing to where his brother was sitting with Thorn across the clearing. "Whoops?"

Star shook her head, looking back at the tree stump and beginning to second-guess her decision. If Flightpaw was anything like Washington, she wouldn't want any visitors right now. But Star was also curious to see how she was doing, and if Darktail had started training her, or had at least spoken to her, the last day.

"Think she'd talk to me?" She finally asked after a moment. America shrugged.

"Dunno. Like I said, she's just been feigning sleep with me, but maybe she actually did talk to Thorn. You're better with other cats than me, at least."

"That's a low bar," Star muttered. America cuffed her over the ear.

Well, no time like the present. Bunching her muscles, Star leapt up to the edge of the tree stump, peering inside. The hollow was large enough to hold at least three or four cats, so it was a bit of a surprise to see Flightpaw pressed into the corner, curled into a ball. It took Star a moment to locate her, as her black pelt blended in with the shadows. Taking a deep breath, she leapt down into the trunk, making sure to keep a tail-length or so between them.

Flightpaw's head twitched up at her entrance, enough so that Star could catch a glimpse of her pale green eyes. For a moment, neither of them said anything, and Star realized that she hadn't exactly come in with a plan to approach her. She'd only wanted to visit her recruit.

"Hey," she finally said, wincing at how the word fluttered and fell limp in the musty confines of the den. "How are you doing? I'm sorry if America's been annoying you—he isn't that good at understanding other cats."

Flightpaw didn't immediately respond. Star had just resigned herself to getting shunned as America had when she finally spoke.

"Why do you care?" She hissed, glaring at her with those piercing green eyes. Star blinked at the ferocity of her words. She could _definitely _see why Darktail wanted her as a Fighter.

"Why wouldn't I? I recruited you; it'd be rude to not see how you were doing."

"Yeah, sure. Because kidnapping me and keeping me imprisoned is definitely a show of hospitality."

"You'll understand eventually," Star replied, doing her best to give Flightpaw a reassuring smile. "I don't know if Darktail told you, but you aren't the first cat to go through this process. America—the tom guarding you right now—was in your place four moons ago. And look at him now! He's a happy and productive hunter of the group."

"And an idiot."

Star chuckled. "Yeah, that too. But he does try, and after a while he tends to grow on you."

Flightpaw loosened up slightly, pulling herself into a sitting position.

"Why me?" She finally asked quietly. "Darktail said he wanted me to join you, but why?"

There was the question. Star twitched her tail before responding.

"We aren't merciless, Flightpaw. You're only a kit; you can't help where you were born. We think you could be a great asset and member of Cyanide, so we decided to recruit you."

"Without my consent."

Star flicked an ear and sent her a knowing smile. "You'll consent eventually, Flightpaw. Everyone does."

* * *

Sadly, Star's work for the day was nowhere near finished, even after their successful hunt that morning. Later that afternoon, a badger was scented on their territory, a bit too close to camp for comfort. Darktail took Root, Blacktop, Stone, and Link to go fight it off, which left the rest of the Fighters in camp stirring with energy, no doubt wanting to go out and deal with it themselves.

Star, though, was spending the evening cleaning out the Fighter's den, fetching moss alongside Firefly and Wren and disposing of the musty, old nests. Firefly in particular, however, wasn't very happy about the arrangement, the young she-cat twitchy and complaining about the menial task they had to finish. However, it was a commotion outside, near the Council's den, that drew their attention away from their chores.

"Looks like Smoke and Haven are at it again," Wren announced, ducking back into the entrance of the Fighter's den. Annoyance and a tired acceptance colored her tone, which was to be expected. Smoke and Haven hated each other, and always found excuses to Challenge or fight. The end result was rarely pretty. "Star, do you think you can go and calm your sister down?"

"Me?" Star echoed in surprise, rolling her eyes. "Smoke doesn't like me at all. We may be littermates, but she surely doesn't act like it."

"That's probably for the best," Firefly muttered, rolling some old moss into a ball. "Cats like Smoke are always trouble." She then muttered something under her breath, too soft for Star to catch.

"I suggest you hold your tongue." Wren snapped a warning at the youngest of the three. Firefly ducked her head, but the twitching of her tail revealed that she really didn't think she was in the wrong.

And privately, Star had to agree with her. Ever since they were kits, Smoke had always been particularly… violent. But since Kenzie was their mother and Darktail their father, that ferocity had gotten her far as the favored kit. It'd also given her an ego.

...Yeah. The less of a relationship Star had with Smoke, the better.

"I can go get Moonlight if it's really that bad," she finally sighed, standing. "And I'm sure Dusk would like something to do, anyways."

Wren shook her head while Firefly shrugged. Star stood up as she finished speaking, leaving the other two Hunters to their work and leaving the den.

Yeah, Wren hadn't been kidding when she said that Haven and Smoke were going at it. Haven, her usually snow-white pelt streaked with dirt and the occasional dash of blood, was pinned underneath her sister, whose black pelt gave the two she-cats a stark contrast to each other. A large blackbird lay forgotten on the ground a tail length away. Several cats were watching them with interest (Ripper in particular seemed to be taking mental notes), but no one seemed to think there was cause to interfere just yet.

Despite herself, she paused to watch them for a moment, just as Smoke got the upper paw. She ducked underneath Haven's forward attack, tackling her full-force in the stomach. The white she-cat hit the ground with a heavy '_oomf_,' crying out in pain when Smoke unsheathed her claws on her unprotected belly.

Okay. _Now _things were serious. Smoke wasn't showing any signs of stopping, and Haven's movements were starting to grow weaker.

"Smoke!" Star yowled, stepping out from the crowd. Her littermate glanced up at her words, fixing her with a dark, amber-eyed glare. "That's enough. You won."

"You stay in your place, _hunter_" Smoke snapped back, digging her claws deeper into Haven's belly, causing her to yowl. "She deserves it."

"That's for the Council, the Alpha, or the Beta to decide, not you." Star met Smoke's gaze evenly, hoping she didn't look as terrified as she felt. She was going to kill Wren for convincing her to intervene.

"She has a point, Smoke. Stand down." Star started at the new voice, turning around to see Moonlight striding towards them, disapproval in her gaze. For a heartbeat, Smoke looked like she would keep on going anyways, but finally sheathed her claws and stepped away, spitting as she went. "Haven, go get to Dusk and stop causing trouble."

Haven winced as she stood, blood dripping down her pelt, but held her head high as she limped off to Dusk's den, hissing at Ginny when she moved to help.

Moonlight watched her go for a moment, then gave Smoke a warning glance and Star an approving one. Without another word, she was off once again, striding over to speak with Thorn.

"Mind your own business next time, _hunter_," Smoke hissed, snatching up the blackbird violently.

"Follow the Challenges rules next time, then," Star shot back. "No killing!"

Smoke looked like she was ready to initiate Challenge #2, but seemed to think better of it and stalked off to the opposite end of camp to eat in peace. The small crowd dispersed as she went, though Ginny walked over to Star as she sagged, thoroughly spent with confrontation for the day.

"You did good there, Star," the elder she-cat mewed, a slight purr in her voice. "I'm proud of you. Not many Hunters would risk intervening in a Challenge like that, especially when Smoke's initiated it."

"Oh, I was about to faint from fear," Star replied with a shake of her head. Still, the she-cat's praise warmed her heart. "And Wren basically pressured me into it, anyways."

"Still, you did good. I'm sure Kenzie and Darktail will hear by the end of the day."

"Please. They have better things to worry about."

"If you say so," Ginny replied, then lowered her voice. "Would you mind going on a quick hunting trip with me? I need to ask a favor of you."

"...uh, sure." Ginny sent her a thankful look and nodded towards the camp entrance. Star followed her out of camp without much hesitation. Firefly and Wren could finish up the Fighter's den without her.

Ginny seemed to know where she wanted to speak with her. They went in the direction of Skyclan's territory, nearly opposite the way Darktail and his Fighters had gone. Soon enough the autumn-shaded trees above them turned bare, their bark burn black and gray from the fire, and the forest quieted, the distant chirps of the birds fading away as they went.

"I don't even know how Skyclan is surviving in this sort of forest," Star commented, eyeing her surroundings. "They're probably tearing each other apart like savages."

"Yes…" Ginny said quietly, not sounding very happy at all at the thought. She stopped at the base of a large oak tree, stripped bare of its leaves. Star looked at her, concerned, but before she could voice her thoughts the ginger she-cat spoke again. "Two days ago, when you found Flightpaw. There was another cat with her, right?"

"Yeah, a tom," Star replied, surprised. She thought of the terrified tom's pale blue gaze, and shook her head a little to clear it. "Small, terrified. He wasn't worth taking, and we didn't want to risk a fight and injure Flightpaw, so we let him go."

"What did he look like?"

"Does it matter?"

"Please," Ginny's gaze was almost desperate. "What did he look like? How old was he?"

Star shifted. What was Ginny's obsession with this tom? "He was light ginger, okay? With blue eyes. He was older than Flightpaw, maybe eight or nine moons old? Flightpaw said his name was Firepaw."

"Oh…" And as soon as that desperation had come, it was gone. Ginny sighed, eyes flickering over to where Skyclan's territory lay. "When I'd heard about the tom, I'd hoped, but…"

"Why?" Star questioned. "He's Skyclan, Ginny. You know, the group we're going to _kill off_?"

Ginny winced at that. "Yes, I know! Why do you think I took you out of camp?"

"Why even ask?"

The ginger she-cat glanced over at her, green eyes flickering. "Look, Star," she sighed. "You're one of the more reasonable youth in Cyanide. I need you to keep an open mind about what I'm asking of you. And—" She gave her a hard look. "Whether you want to help me or not, to _not tell a soul._"

Star thought, considering it. On one paw, Ginny could be conspiring against her parents and the Council. If Star helped her—ancestors forbid—or didn't report her, Cyanide would be in danger. But on the other, Ginny was a gentle soul. Her and Flash's relationship was very healthy, and she was always watching Frost's kits when the queen tired of their antics. What exactly did Ginny have to hide, and what could she do to harm Darktail and Kenzie of all cats?

"Fine," she finally agreed. "But if you're putting anyone in danger this agreement is null."

"Oh, thank you," Ginny breathed, blinking gratefully at her. She furtively glanced around the forest, making certain no one was around, before continuing. "You remember when Flash and I when we first joined Cyanide, right?"

"Yeah," Star shrugged. They'd joined several days before America had. Ginny had been severely injured from fighting off a fox and on the verge of death. Darktail had made an agreement with Flash that, in exchange for medical care, they would join Cyanide as hunters. They'd both joined and assimilated into the Hunters without much of a hiccup, and Ginny had recovered perfectly.

"Then you remember the situation I was in when I joined. Flash and I were in a very desperate position. We were willing to turn to anyone for help. But, you see, joining Cyanide wasn't the only thing we resorted to." Star's ear twitched at the phrase "resorted to." Cyanide was a fine group—not something to be "resorted to"—but she decided not to comment on it. "You see, Flash and I had just had our first litter of kits when I was attacked."

"What?" Star questioned, taken off guard. "Kits? You've never mentioned them before."

"For good reason," Ginny said, dipping her head in shame. "I had five, and I was so injured I couldn't give any milk. Flash was trying to care for me and hardly had enough food to feed himself and me, much less finding enough to mash it up for kits less than a moon old. He couldn't provide for them, and they were going to die."

"Oh, Ginny," Star sighed. She tried to think of Frost losing all her kits like that, and couldn't conjure such a situation. "I'm so sorry."

Ginny sighed. "Flash was the one who figured out a way to save them. We'd both heard of Skyclan by then, but not Cyanide. While Flash was adamantly against joining himself and wanted to stay with me for what he thought were my final days, he wanted to keep them alive, and I was in no condition to protest. He left the kits by the Skyclan border, and watched to make sure they were taken by the clan."

"You left your kits _with Skyclan_?!" Star exclaimed, taken completely off guard. Who would do such a thing?

"Better indoctrinated than dead!" Ginny shot back, voice thick with emotion. "I had _five_ kits, Star, and was on the brink of death. What was I supposed to do?!" Star fell silent at that, and Ginny continued. "Jamie was the oldest, and she had black-and-white fur. Mason was dark gray, Twitch was light gray. Forte was light brown and Trigger was ginger, like me. When I heard about that ginger tom with Flightpaw, well… I thought you'd seen Trigger."

"I'm sorry," Star said, though whether for her kits being raised in Skyclan or as an apology for accusing her of being irresponsible, she didn't know. Ginny snorted, tail twitching.

"That's why I need to ask you to help me," she continued, eyes blazing. "I'm going to rescue my kits from Skyclan, Star, and I'm going to need your help to do it."


	6. Chapter 6

**I was able to pump this out over December, and am pretty happy with how it turned out. Let me know what you think!**

**Reviews:**

**Key**—Awesome to have you back! Cyanide is very good at what they do, which is focused on brainwashing and manipulation. You've seen how loyal Star is being raised there, and she's one of the _reasonable_ ones.

* * *

In. Out. In. Out.

Hawkpaw was careful to keep his breaths smooth and controlled, desperate not to disturb the deadened leaves hanging just above his head, poised to fall at the slightest disturbance. Just three tail-lengths above and to the right of him was a fairly plump woodpecker, just beginning to burrow a nest in the trunk of the oak tree they were perched on.

In. Out. In. Out.

Hawkpaw bunched up his legs and leapt, paws outstretched towards the woodpecker. His prey didn't see him until it was too late, and by then the brown tabby was upon it. The bird let out a brief squawk before Hawkpaw silenced it with a bite to the neck. But the hard part wasn't over yet. Hawkpaw was balanced precariously on the branch he'd leapt to, struggling to keep ahold of his catch.

But before he could think of a way to jump to a more steady foothold, the branch itself snapped. Now it was Hawkpaw's turn to squawk as he plummeted to the ground, the woodpecker slipping out of his grasp. Hawkpaw himself barely had the time to flip over and land on his feet, hitting the ground with a heavy _oomph_.

"Ow…" Hawkpaw grumbled, shaking the leaves out of his fur. With a commotion like that, he'd just scared off the rest of the prey in a ten fox-length radius, and that was assuming there had been any in the first place.

Well, at least he'd gotten some prey out of it. Hawkpaw nosed around a bit before finding the woodpecker half-buried under a pile of leaves. It was plump, too. He purred briefly before picking it up in his jaws.

A chilly burst of wind picked up, bringing with it the scent of cat. Hawkpaw glanced behind him just in time to catch sight of Birdwing jumping down from an ash tree to meet him, blue eyes glittering.

"Aw, did you see that?" Hawkpaw huffed. Birdwing's purr answered it all, and he groaned. "Don't tell Leafstar. She's thinking about assessing me in a couple days, and I want to make a good impression."

"You've already made one with the bird," she replied. "I haven't caught a whiff of anything out here—the fire's long scared off all the good prey. Anyways, come on. Leafstar wants to meet us by Firestar's tree so we can get back before sunhigh."

"Right. Sunhigh." Hawkpaw fought to contain the uneasiness of the reminder that Tawnypaw was leaving today. Two days had passed since they'd had the evening meeting where the journey had been proposed, and now the preparations to leave had been almost completed. Everyone seemed excited about receiving direct revelation from Starclan, but Hawkpaw couldn't help but feel a pang of betrayal in his belly whenever he thought of Tawnypaw leaving him behind.

And Birdwing knew him too well to not notice the hesitancy in his voice. She glanced over at him as they began to walk, the flicker of concern in her pelt all Hawkpaw needed to know what she was going to say next.

"Look, Seedtail, Waspwhisker, and Juniperpelt are going to keep your sister safe," she tried, sending him a comforting look that quickly faded into a dark amusement. "They'll probably not have to deal with this prey shortage, anyway. Four less mouths to feed, I suppose."

"Prey shortage?" Hawkpaw tilted his head, looking at her. "I know the forests here have gone pretty barren since the fire, but we still have the plains and the pine forest to hunt in—they were all untouched. We have enough."

"For now. It's almost leaf-fall, Hawkpaw; the prey is at its most abundant at this time of year, but the clan is large. It'll all be downhill from here." Birdwing took a cursory look around the forest. Sprigs of green, even almost a moon after the fire, were still few and far between. Worry and fear suddenly flared off her pelt, so strong it caught Hawkpaw off guard. "We were lucky to make it through last leaf-bare with as little casualties as we did, especially with the bought of greencough that hit us near the end of it. Echosong got us through, Starclan bless her, but she had supplies then, and she's running low now, while leaf-bare's still several moons away."

Hawkpaw tried to ignore the swirling pit of worry that formed in his belly as his friend spoke. She did have a point. Hawkpaw had only been a kit at the time, but he remembered, dimly, how the warriors had grown sick and weak in the swirling snow. More clear was seeing Harrybrook burst into a flurry of coughs and collapsing while cleaning the nursery. Echosong had taken him and his sister to the medicine den, and Cherrytail had been beside herself with worry that her kits would get sick, too. They'd stayed in the elder's den for the next couple nights.

At the time, it had all been a great adventure, but now Hawkpaw looked back with more experienced eyes. And… Starclan, that must have been terrifying for their parents, wondering if their children would catch the disease.

The woodpecker in his jaws was suddenly much more precious.

"Yeah." Birdwing flicked an ear at his continued silence, then turned her eyes back ahead.

Sandyclaw and his apprentice, Bellapaw, were already there when they arrived. The light brown tom was showing his apprentice a rather advanced hunting maneuver, a deceased mouse lying near their feet. As they approached, Bellapaw sprung up into the air, aiming for a twig hanging off of the tree's lower branches. Her paws fell just a kitten-step too low, though, and she returned to the ground empty-pawed.

"Learning how to hunt birds?" Birdwing asked in way of greeting. Sandyclaw nodded, sparks of frustration flaking off of him, while Bellapaw drew a paw over one ear, embarrassment at being seen failing burning through her. "Good try, Bellapaw. You almost had it."

"'Almost' catches no prey," Sandyclaw huffed. "She lost a shrew earlier, so I figured we needed to review the move she tried to catch it with."

Hawkpaw winced. He felt bad for Bellapaw, but he hadn't seen shrew in the fresh-kill pile for days. It would've been nice to have something other than mouse or vole to eat for once.

"I see you've all beat me here." The group looked up to see Leafstar jumping down from a tree branch, two small mice in her jaws. She set them down to better speak to them. "Is this all you caught?"

"Yeah," Bellapaw muttered, scuffing her paws on the ground.

"I couldn't catch a whiff of prey where I was hunting," Birdwing confessed, the same worry from earlier spiking up once again. To Hawkpaw's horror, the same fear echoed in Leafstar, though outwardly she shrugged nonchalantly.

"Well, I'm sure you all did your best," she said, gazing lingering on Bellapaw. "I expect Shrewtooth's patrol to do better, anyways."

She hadn't. If Leafstar was so worried, she hadn't expected their hunt to go this badly. Somehow, it made the issue of food shortages all the more real. Still, he couldn't help but admire her for the ease with which she lied to cover up her own fear to reassure her clanmates. As Sandyclaw took the lead back to camp, Birdwing and Bellapaw fell into step side-by-side, their topic of conversation shifting to hunting techniques. Birdwing's worry was swiftly declining, while Bellapaw's shame had near faded completely.

"How do you do that?" Hawkpaw whispered as his mentor took up the position next to him in the back of the patrol. "You calmed them down so easily."

Leafstar hummed knowingly, looking at him with warm, almost motherly amber eyes.

"It's an acquired skill," she murmured back. "I won't lie to you, Hawkpaw; I am worried about this coming leaf-bare. But I also have confidence that Skyclan will survive it. There's no need to worry everyone about something only Starclan can control."

"Oh." Hawkpaw scuffed his feet on the ground as the gorge came into sight.

"Good job on your catch today, too," Leafstar added after a few minutes. "That'll feed at least two cats on its own."

Hawkpaw lowered his ears and mumbled thanks as they crossed the river using the tree bridge. Just ahead, he could see Clovertail watching her kits play near the base of camp. Firepaw and Owlpaw were there, too, showing them some basic hunting maneuvers.

"Hey!" It was Twigkit who saw them first, gray fur fluffed out against the wind. "Leafstar's patrol is back!"

That sent the kits into a flurry in motion, and Leafstar was all too happy to take a couple moments to answer some questions, passing her mice off to Birdwing as she did so.

"I'm going to take my bird up to the medicine den," Hawkpaw said. "For Tawnypaw. Want to come with?"

"Sure," Birdwing shrugged, though optimism leapt inside of her. Hawkpaw purred to himself—trust Birdwing to jump at any chance to see Hollyfrost—and bunched his legs, jumping up to the small ledge that signalled the medicine den.

"Echosong, we brought some food for you and Tawnypaw," Birdwing called as they approached. Ducking into the cave, Hawkpaw caught sight of Tawnypaw sorting a pile of herbs into five piles, while Echosong was inspecting Hollyfrost's wounds. The tom seemed to have recovered immensely from the fight three days ago, pink lines in his fur the only sign he'd been hurt.

"Oh, good," Echosong purred, glancing over at them. "Just a moment." She turned away from Hollyfrost and walked over to Tawnypaw, looking closely at her herbs. "Almost, Tawnypaw. A little more burnet, a little less chamomile."

"Fox-dung," Tawnypaw muttered, reaching to remove some of the leaves. "Thought I had it this time."

"Hollyfrost, you're cleared," Echosong said, looking back at the young warrior. "You'll be good to return home tonight. But if your Twolegs want to take you to the vet, don't resist. Sometimes they catch things I miss."

"Right," Hollyfrost nodded, eyes lighting up. He turned to Birdwing. "You hear that? I'm finally free to return to warrior duties!"

"That's great!" Birdwing purred. They touched noses, and Hawkpaw decided to ignore their lovey-dovey-ness by dropping his blackbird next to Tawnypaw.

"Here," he said. "You're leaving soon, right? I thought you'd want something good before you go."

"Thanks, Hawkpaw," Tawnypaw said, finishing up the last of her herb-sorting. An uncomfortable silence fell between them. Their relationship had seemed to have hit a rough point with this whole journey thing; they'd hardly spoken these last few days. Flickers of amusement were coming off of Echosong's pelt, but Hawkpaw tried to ignore it.

"So, uh…" Hawkpaw muttered as Tawmypaw moved to eat, trying to think of something to say. "What are those herbs for?"

"Travelling herbs," Tawnypaw replied between bites. "Basically they keep up a cat's strength while travelling; it'll give us a good head start. Burnet for strength, daisy for the joints, chamomile for hunger, etc. The works."

"Huh."

"Yeah."

Birdwing and Hollyfrost had left together by now, and Hawkpaw caught Echosong sending them a quick glance as she moved to organize some of her herb stores, her amusement having strengthened into a steady flow.

"Alright, you can just laugh if you want to, Echosong," Hawkpaw announced blatantly, shocking even himself with how casually he spoke of his powers. Despite it, Echosong chuckled as Tawnypaw's head whipped up, ears flattening in embarrassment.

"Sorry," Echosong chuckled, turning away from her herbs. "It's just that the way you're acting is pretty ridiculous. Just because you two have had a fight doesn't mean you can't make up before you leave."

"Yeah, you're right," Tawnypaw shook her head, taking one last bite of the woodpecker and standing up. "I'm going to take these herbs to Seedtail, Waspwhisker, and Juniperpelt. You can have the rest of the bird. Want to help, Hawkpaw?"

"Sure," Hawkpaw replied as Tawnypaw placed the bundles of herbs in ivy leaves, handing two to Hawkpaw and taking three for herself. She lead the way out of the den, waving a tail in farewell to her mentor, and Hawkpaw followed behind her.

Echosong did have a point, he mused. They were acting unnecessarily awkward around each other, and for what? Starclan had to have a reason for sending Tawnypaw to the original territory. If only he could find a way to actually dream himself there instead of always finding himself in the Dark Forest; then he could actually ask why.

"The herbs are ready I assume?" As they approached the Rockpile, Waspwhisker bounded down to meet them, Seedtail and Barley at his heels. Tawnypaw nodded at the senior warrior's words, setting down the herb wraps so she could speak.

"Yeah. You guys can have these three," she replied, then looked around. "Where's Juniperpelt?"

"_Grooming_," Seedtail answered exasperatedly. Tawnypaw snorted and Hawkpaw rolled his eyes. That was Juniperpelt for you. Waspwhisker just flicked his tail good-naturedly, bending down and lapping up his herbs, making a face as he did so.

"Here, Hawkpaw, set down your wraps, too," Tawnypaw instructed as Seedtail copied the senior warrior. The tabby dutifully did as he was told, and his sister took her last leaf wrap, eating them it all without so much of a grimace.

"How do you stand this stuff?" Seedtail nearly gagged as she finished off her herbs, amber eyes watering.

"It's an acquired taste," Tawnypaw teased back with a wink. Hawkpaw rolled his eyes as he sensed a flicker of apprehension and hope, not coming from any of them. He turned to see Leafstar, Sparrowpelt, Cherrytail, and Brambleclaw jumping down to meet them, with Juniperpelt trailing a ways behind them.

"Leafstar. Sparrowpelt." Waspwhisker bowed his head as leader and deputy approached. Leafstar nodded back as Hawkpaw's parents hurried towards him and his sister.

"Are we ready?" Sparrowpelt asked, just as Juniperpelt reached them. He regarded the young warrior with an exasperated amusement.

"We're waiting on Juniperpelt," Seedtail answered.

"Sorry!" Said warrior exclaimed, embarrassment flickering off of him. He bent down to eat his herbs, gagged, then forced them down with a shiver.

"Well, I _am_ impressed that you ate those all at once," Tawnypaw quipped. Juniperpelt shuddered.

"Tawnypaw." The medicine cat apprentice turned to face her father. "Remember everything you've learned. A medicine cat on a journey like this can be a whole lot more valuable than you may think. Juniperpelt," The cream tom looked up sharply. "Train her well and keep her safe."

"Yes, sir." He replied, serious. Brambleclaw nodded as Cherrytail touched her nose to her daughter's shoulder.

"Be careful," she murmured. Tawnypaw nodded.

"You should head out now," Leafstar said. "If you want to make it past the dangerous part of Twolegplace by nightfall. Billystorm and the daylight warriors have agreed to go home early and guard you for as long as you can, and Harveymoon has volunteered to let you stay at his twoleg's nest for the night, as he lives the farthest away from the clan. Seedtail and Barley will lead you from there."

"Alright, then," Waspwhisker nodded. He glanced at Barley, who nodded in return.

"Goodbye, Barley," Brambleclaw stood, blinking gratefully at him. "May Starclan be with you."

"And with you," the loner replied sadly. The two old friends held each other's gaze for a long moment, before Waspwhisker flicked his tail and leapt up towards the top of the gorge. Barley and Seedtail were soon to follow, while Tawnypaw and Juniperpelt brought up the rear. Leafstar sat down, watching them go, while Brambleclaw's tail flicked back and forth, a deep apprehension seeping off of him.

"Tawnypaw!" Hawkpaw called out, waiting until his sister turned around to speak. "Good luck!"

Tawnypaw smiled and raised her tail in farewell. Then she turned back around and hurried to catch up to the rest of the patrol as they met up with the daylight warriors. In a couple of minutes, the patrol, now almost a dozen cats strong, were over the gorge's top and out of sight.

"Oh, I worry for Tawnypaw sometimes," Cherrytail murmured. "Starclan, keep her safe."

"She'll be protected," Sparrowpelt reassured his sister. "Waspwhisker and Seedtail are two of our best warriors, and Juniperpelt is showing signs of being a good mentor when the time comes."

"And with Tawnypaw there, any injures will be taken care of," Brambleclaw added, more to himself than anyone else. Hawkpaw watched them talk, the swirling negative emotions making him feel more and more uneasy. Was this journey really so dangerous?

"Hawkpaw." The tabby turned around to see Leafstar tilt her head at him. "It's been a long while since we've last had a battle lesson together. Do you want to come to the sandy hollow with me?"

"Yeah," Hawkpaw nodded. His mentor was trying to take his mind off things, and he really appreciated it. He needed a break. "Yeah, I'd like that a lot."

* * *

After falling asleep that night, Hawkpaw opened his eyes to see the dark, misty trees of the Dark Forest surrounding him. Unlike the last two times he'd been there, however, he wasn't surprised to have ended up here. In all actuality, he'd planned on it.

If he couldn't end up in Starclan, then he'd have to do with the next best thing.

He'd woken up in the same place as he had three nights ago, so that was a relief, doubly so that there were no cats in sight, and no fresh scents besides the faint rotten scent of Mapleshade and the pine-needles that permeated Blackstar's scent.

Recalling the direction Blackstar had travelled in, Hawkpaw set out that way. In the corner of his eye, he could see the faint forms of cats, but he did his best to ignore them. He had bigger threats to worry about, after all.

Thankfully, he made it to the sludgy river without incident. The forest was eerily silent for a place were those rejected from Starclan went, and that didn't feel right.

"Whatever," Hawkpaw muttered to himself, shaking his head to try and dispel his anxieties. He was lucky tonight; he might as well not go looking for trouble any more than he already had.

There! Hawkpaw caught sight of the claw-marked tree a dozen or so fox-lengths down the river from where he stood. Relieved, he bunched up his legs, leapt up to the lowest-hanging branch, and started to climb. And climb. And climb.

By the time the ground was out of sight, Hawkpaw had to stop and catch his breath. His training with Leafstar had lasted most of the afternoon, and had thoroughly exhausted him. He'd learned a lot, but now his legs were burning, and he sat down to take a break.

"I see you have a good head of yours on your shoulders," came a female voice from above him. Hawkpaw screeched in surprise at the comment, nearly falling off the branch before managing to right himself. Ears flat in a mixture of fear and embarrassment, he looked up to see Hollyleaf staring down at him from a branch several tail-lengths up. Once again, her pitch-black fur rendered her nearly invisible, save for her jade-green eyes.

"Dear Starclan, be more subtle next time," Hawkpaw huffed, still trying to catch his breath from the scare. "You're not easy to see, you know!"

Hollyleaf scoffed, unsheathing her claws. "Don't take Starclan's name here, kit. I may be your ally, but even I have my limits."

Hawkpaw frowned, deciding it'd be best to do as she said. Didn't mean he had to like it, though.

"Where's Blackstar?" He asked, taking a look around. There was no sign of the large black tom. "I need to ask him a question."

Hollyleaf shrugged. "He hasn't shown up."

Hawkpaw narrowed his eyes. "Seriously? I took a risk coming here because I needed to talk to him."

"Any number of things could be keeping him awake," the black she-cat shot back. "Night patrols, battles, meetings with his deputy and warriors. Sometimes he doesn't show up at all. The tom has a clan to run, you know, and has better things to do than play fox-and-mouse with Brokenstar."

"Who's Brokenstar?"

Hollyleaf visibly rolled her eyes. "You _are_ from Skyclan if you don't know who Brokenstar is. He's a nasty tom; Blackstar was his deputy back in the day."

"Really? Why'd he end up here?"

Hollyleaf curled her lip in disgust. "Brokenstar is one of the worst there is: a kit-killer. He apprenticed Shadowclan's kits at three moons old, and made them warriors at six. Most didn't survive training, and when Shadowclan ran low on young, Brokenstar kidnapped Windclan and Thunderclan kits to swell his ranks before driving out Windclan from the territory entirely."

Hawkpaw balked in horror. That was almost as bad as the stories about the rats Clovertail had told him about when he was a kit. Hollyleaf, on the other paw, had hardly reacted when telling the story, save for the sheen of disgust painting her emotions and tone.

"And Blackstar was his deputy?" Sure, the tom wasn't the _nicest_ person around, but he had enough of a conscience to help him out when he'd landed here. He just seemed to have morals that put him above such actions.

"And one of his most ardent supporters. He was Tigerstar's deputy too, you know, after Brokenstar was driven out and killed."

Hawkpaw recalled the malice he'd sensed off of his doppelganger and shuddered. Then he frowned, because the white tom had disliked him, and deep down had been _afraid_ of him, just as much as Hawkpaw had. "Blackstar wouldn't do that!"

"Kit, cats end up here for a _reason_," Hollyleaf hissed, suddenly angry as she fluffed out her fur and bore her fangs at him. Hawkpaw flinched, receding his powers from her to try and shelter himself from the swirling inferno that was Hollyleaf's emotions. "Why do you think he comes here every night? Because he _wants_ to?! Hah! Blackstar has killed many cats, some of them kits half your age. He was the second-in-command of two of the worst dictators the clans had seen. He trained here for moons, taught others fighting techniques the Warrior Code forbade. You can't put that kind of past behind you. Blackstar's fate has been sealed, Hawkpaw; Starclan tolerates him being leader because he is the only candidate his clan has to offer. He will never be worthy enough to join their ranks. Pray you don't make the same mistakes he has."

Hollyleaf sniffed when she finished speaking, eyeing him disdainfully. Seeming to decide that he was no longer worth her time, she turned over in her branch so her face was no longer in sight, and laid down.

Hawkpaw's eyes fell, trying to take in the sheer amount of backstory Hollyleaf had just dumped on him. At first, he could hardly connect Blackstar to the ruthless, murdering deputy the black warrior had painted him as. Blackstar had helped him out when he'd first ended up here, had watched over him until he fell asleep. But…

' _I am fairly certain you remember what happened last time you challenged me,'_ he'd said to Mapleshade. And with the scars on his pelt… the tom had seen battle many times before.

Should he really trust Blackstar?

Hawkpaw mulled on that for a while, the forest silent save for his breathing. Hollyleaf's mind had calmed a little, so she had probably started dozing. The brown tabby caught himself nodding off a couple times as well, and poked himself with a claw to stay awake. He needed to ask Blackstar this question—he was probably the only cat he could reliably ask.

Finally, Hawkpaw sensed the minute trembling in the tree, signature of a cat climbing up it. Heart leaping, he looked down and, indeed, he could see Blackstar's ragged white coat (actually, why was he called _Black_star if his coat was white?) a ways down below him. Hollyleaf lifted her head as he approached, watching them silently.

"You ended up here again?" Blackstar asked by way of greeting. Hawkpaw watched the Shadowclan leader warily, then shook himself out of his thoughts. Blackstar didn't have any malicious feelings at the moment, so he could think about what Hollyleaf had said later.

"I needed to ask you a question," he said, trying to ignore the unsettling prickle of Hollyleaf's gaze on the nape of his neck. "My sister is going to your original territories, the place where the clans are originally from. Is she in danger?"

"That's why you came here?" Blackstar asked, tilting his head, unimpressed. Hawkpaw resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"Starclan asked us to go there, alright? But everyone is acting like they're in mortal danger. I just want to know if she'll be safe on her way there and back, alright?"

A spark of fondness flecked off of Hollyleaf's pelt, causing Hawkpaw to stiffen in surprise. Blackstar, meanwhile, just shook his head.

"Worrying won't do you any good," he answered, shifting to groom himself. "The original territories have long been overrun by Twolegs by now, anyways. As long as she avoids them, she'll be fine."

But Blackstar's eyes glinted as he spoke, an interest rising inside of him. Hawkpaw frowned, about to ask why, when he was interrupted by the urge to yawn. Perhaps Leafstar's training had tired him more than he thought. Hollyleaf certainly didn't miss the action.

"I think it's time you go to bed, kit," she drawled. "I'm sure your clan needs you for all this prophecy stuff. And—" she shifted to look down at Blackstar. "I know that look. You're thinking about doing something stupid."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Blackstar muttered, swiping his tongue over a paw and drawing it over his head. Hollyleaf flicked an ear in a mixture of affection and annoyance.

"The last time you had that look you betrayed me to aid Firestar."

"Again, no idea."

The black she-cat snorted. "Go to sleep, Hawkpaw."

The tabby apprentice opened his mouth to protest, but the sharp look the deceased she-cat sent him was enough to shut him up.

Fine. Let them talk while he went to sleep. Hawkpaw huffed, lying down, and closed his eyes, trying to ignore the battling emotions flying off his two companions.

Despite it all, he was asleep within a few minutes.


End file.
